Feeling Young Again
by AznVKai
Summary: [Complete] A letter came in that's addressed to the Bladebreakers. They're invited to a buffet. One of the waiters added a special powder in their drinks and they drank it. The next day, strange things start to happen. I'm not good at summaries. Plz Revie
1. The Formula

**_AznVKai_: Well, I'm back again with another fan fic. Hopefully, I'll find some time to finish the other fan fic while I still can or else I could always delete it and work on this one, but it is up to the number of reviews I have. **

_**Note: I don't own Beyblade nor the original characters even though I want to.**_

**_Kai_: This fan fic better be good...**

**_Ray_: Don't worry Kai, what will go wrong in this one?**

**_Kai_: Plenty...I just know it...**

**_Tyson: _Oh quit worrying Kai...I'm sure it's going to be interesting...**

**_Max_: All we need is some popcorn...**

**_Everyone_: stares at Max --**

**_Max_: What?**

**_Tyson_: Nevermind...**

**Feeling Young Again**

**Chapter 1: _The Formula_**

_**(NOTE: This happened after Beyblade G-Revolution. Also, this is a friendship fan fic.)**_

One day, a letter came in that's addressed to the Bladebreakers. All the Bladebreakers were sitting in a circle except for their team captain, Kai Hiwatari, who was leaning against the wall while sitting with his legs crossed while his eyes were closed and his head tilted down.

Everyone else, Tyson Granger, Max Tate and Ray Kon, was just staring at the letter in front of each of them. Daichi Sumeragi, who has to do stuff for Kenny and Hilary, isn't with the rest of the Bladebreakers at this time.

Everyone was quiet until Max broke the silence. "Can we open the letter now?" he asked.

Ray picked up the letter and handed it to Tyson while replying, "It's from Mr. Dickinson...Read it Tyson."

Tyson took the letter, opened the envelope, took the note that's in there out, held it while saying, "Ok then, this is what it says," He cleared his throat and began to read it:

**Dear Bladebreakers,**

**You are invited to a night at a buffet restaurant. A bus will be in front of Tyson's dojo at 6:30pm. I wish I could attend, but I have many things to do. I give my regards. Enjoy!**

**From,**

** Mr. Dickinson**

"Alright! A buffet!!!" Max exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" said Ray. "We can't go until our captain approves it."

"Well Kai...can we?" Tyson pleaded.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Tyson after he thought about it. He replied in a flat way, "I guess it's alright..."

"Alright! Thanks Kai!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"As long as you guys have some table manners over on..." Tyson winned.

"Too bad Tyson..." Kai joined the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"But Tyson..." Max interrupted. "when is the buffet?"

"Good question," said Ray. "Let's check the letter."

Kai took the letter and read it.

"P.S. The dinner is today..."

"What time is it?" Tyson asked.

"It's around 6:45pm..." said Max as he looked at the clock.

"OMG!!! We're late!!!"

Everyone ran out the door to the bus and got in. Soon, the bus took them to the buffet restaurant. When they got in the restaurant, there was no customers in there except for the waiters there. Ray said to the others, "Something's wrong..."

"Yea," Max agreed. "But what it is?"

"Maybe the fact that we are the only customers here in this restaurant?" Kai answered.

"It doesn't matter," said Tyson. "As long as we got the place to ourselves and that means we get all the food we can eat!!!"

The Bladebreakers got a table to sit and soon went to get food from the banquet to munch on.

Meanwhile, one of the waiters put some special powder in all of the drinks. Then, she brought the drinks to the Bladebreakers, who were stuffing their faces with food, including Kai, who ate in a respectful way.

"You want some drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Yea please," replied the Bladebreakers, except for Kai.

The waiter got each of the Bladebreakers a tropical punch. They all took the glass of drinks they got while Tyson said, "To the Bladebreakers!"

Max, Ray and Tyson held their drinks up. They stopped because they were waiting for Kai to hold up his drink. "Anytime now Kai..." said Max.

Kai sighed and held his drink up also while saying, "To the Bladebreakers..."

They all did a toast and all drank their drinks.

They all enjoyed their dinner including Kai, who almost stuffed himself as much as Tyson. Soon, they all went back to Tyson's dojo.

By the time they got back to the dojo, there was a folded piece of paper on Tyson's bed when everyone got into Tyson's room. Tyson picked up the letter, unfolded it, and read it:

Ha! You fell to my formula! Starting tomorrow morning, each of you Bladebreakers will witness something different from each of you. To turn back to normal, depends on which drink you drank.

Tyson folded the piece of note again and then teared it apart and threw what's left of it into the garbage. "That's so fake..." said Tyson.

"Yea," Max agreed.

Ray yawned. "Let's go to sleep..."

"Yea..." said Tyson.

Then, everyone left the room while Tyson followed them to sleep in the dojo room along with the Bladebreakers. Soon, they drifted into sleep.

Then next morning, everything was normal except for Max's screaming. "Ahh!!!" he yelled.

Ray and Kai sat up from their beds and asked Max, "What is it, Max?"

"Look for yourselves!!!" Max exclaimed as he pointed to a lump on the bed that Tyson was sleeping in.

Kai cautiously got closer and then pulled out the blanket to reveal the result. Everyone gasped, which includes the team captain.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Did you like it? What happened to Tyson? Find out in the next chapter...**

**_Tyson: _What happened to me?**

**_Max:_ Like AznVKai said, wait until the next chapter...**

**_Tyson: _I don't like waiting...**

**_Ray and Kai: _We found that out a long time ago...**

**_AznVKai_: Oh, and also remember to review!!!**


	2. Revealing The Surprise

**_AznVKai:_ Hope that everyone liked the start of the story. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!!! **

**_Tyson: _Finally...**

**_Max: _Now that's not so bad waiting, isn't it?**

**_Tyson: _I guess...**

**Chapter 2: _Revealing the Surprise_**

Kai cautiously got closer and pulled out the blanket to reveal the result. Everyone gasped, including the team captain. O-O (Gasp!)

Soon, Max exclaimed, "Aww!!! So Kawaii!!!!" (Kawaii means cute)

"Max," said Ray. "That's Tyson?"

"Yep! He's so adorable!!!"

"I don't see what's so kawaii about him," said Kai coldly. "All I see is that Tyson has turned into a chibi..."

The chibi opened his eyes and stood up while he was sucking his right thumb. Kai sweatdropped while the chibi was giving him the innocent looks. "Stuck up..." Kai said.

He continued to stare at Kai. Kai then gave him the "get lost kid" looks. "Scram Tyson!!!" Kai demanded. "And stop staring at me!"

The chibi ran into Max's arms. "He meany!!" cried the chibi.

"Kai, I think it's a good idea to act nicer if you don't mind..." said Max.

"Whatever...as long as he doesn't bother me..." said Kai and then he left the others to take care of the chibi.

Max looked down at Tyson and said, "Don't worry about him, he doesn't mean it..."

"Meany seem to," said Tyson. "And how did you know my name?"

"Uhh...we're friends of yours..." said Ray. "You just don't remember that's all..."

"Sorry, I forgot your names..."

"Don't worry, my name is Ray."

"And I'm Max! Your very good friend!" Max exclaimed.

"And who's the one that is mad at me?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, that's Kai..." said Ray. "You don't want to be in his bad side..."

"I noticed..."

"What do we do now?" Ray asked Max.

"Well, in the meantime, was have to take care of Tyson and find out why he's being this way..." said Max.

"Good plan," said Ray. "If only Kai could help us..."

"Yea, but he left..." said Max.

Then, Ray felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw that Tyson wanted something.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Alright then, I'll get you something to eat," said Ray.

"Yay! I want scrambled eggs!!!"

"Sunnyside up for me!" said Max.

"Alright then, but first let's check if there's any eggs in the fridge," said Ray.

They all went to the kitchen. Tyson and Max helped set up the table while Ray was cooking their orders. Eventually, the eggs were ready and they all ate it with satisfaction.

Later, while Tyson was having fun watching tv, Ray and Max was figuring out what made Tyson turn into a chibi. "Do you think that someone just cast a spell on him?" Max asked.

"That doesn't make any sense unless..." said Ray.

They stared at each other. "It has something to deal with the note!" they both exclaimed.

"Ok then, what did the note say?" Max asked.

"I remember it says that by today, each of you will experience something different about each other..." said Ray. "It must be that each of us will eventually turn into a chibi."

"And also, we'll only turn back to normal, depends on how much formula is in the drink that we drank," Max added.

"I wonder how long it would take Tyson to be a chibi..."

They wondered for a while.

Then, Ray asked, "Wait a minute. Who's watching Tyson?"

They looked and saw that Tyson had disappeared while the tv is still on.

"Look! The door is open!!" Max exclaimed. "We have to find him or else he gets hurt!"

Ray and Max went to look for Tyson.

Meanwhile, Tyson was roaming around the streets, exploring the area.

"Where is Maxie? And Ray?" he thought.

He continued looking. Soon, he saw a group of bladers bullying a kid. Tyson got mad and ran up to them. "Hey! Leave the kid alone!" he demanded.

"What you're going to do about it?" the bully asked.

"I challenge you to a beyblade match!" Tyson declared.

"Alright then, but don't cry to your mommy when you lose."

They both got ready to launch their blades.

"Oh, I won't lose..." said Tyson while smirking.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" they declared.

They both launched their blades.

"Go!!!!" the bully commanded.

"Go! Dragoon!!!" Tyson yelled.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai:_ Sorry about that...this chapter seemed messed up to me.**

**_Tyson: _I'm a chibi?**

**_Max: _That's so kawaii!!! **

**_Kai: _I guess...rolls eyes**

**_Ray: _I know you don't mean that...**

**_Kai: _Whatever... --**

**_AznVKai: _Anyways, will Tyson win the match? Will Ray and Max find him before something happens to him? Will Kai come back? Find out in the next chapter...Also, please review!!!**

**_Tyson:_ Shoves AznVKai Of course I'll win!!!**

**_Ray: _It really depends...**

**_Tyson: _Oh, come on Ray!**

**_Max: _Ray's right...**

**_Tyson: _Not you too, Max!!!**

**The three of them starts to argue.**

**_Kai: _sigh **


	3. Discovering the BeyOnd

**_AznVKai: _Well, another chapter is on! Hope you will like it! Thanks for the reviews again!**

**(NOTE: I don't own Beyblade!!!!)**

**_Tyson: _What's going to happen now?**

**_Max: _You already forgot? You were battling against that bully!**

**_Tyson: _I knew that!**

**_Everyone: _Right...**

**_Ray and Max_: Go kick some butt, Tyson!**

**_Tyson_: I feel special...**

**Chapter 3: _Discovering the Bey-ond _**

"Alright then, but don't cry to your mommy once you lose," said the bully.

They both got ready to launch their blades.

"Oh, I won't lose..." Tyson said while smirking.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" they both declared.

They both launched their blades into the stadium.

"Go!" the bully commanded.

"Go! Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

Both blades attacked each other causing some sparks to fly out of the stadium.

"Not bad, but you don't stand a chance against me!" said the bully.

"Let's see about that," said Tyson. "Attack Dragoon!"

Meanwhile, someone else was watching Tyson's battle from the shadows of the trees.

Back at the battle, Tyson's blade responded by attacking his opponent's blade with force. At that time, Tyson had the upper hand, until the bully decided to cheat. "LET IT RIP!!!" he yelled out.

Another blade got in the stadium and attacked Tyson's blade causing Tyson to have difficult time matching against 2 blades.

Tyson grunted with frustration. "I must find a way to beat him..." he thought. "Wait, I know!"

"Is that all you got?" the bully asked.

"Nope, this is just the beginning, come and get me if you dare..." said Tyson.

"Alright then, attack!!!"

Both of Tyson's opponent's blades attacked Tyson's blade from each side. Tyson smirked and yelled out, "Dragoon! Evade now!!"

Tyson's blade dodged the attacks causing the two blades to collide to each other.

"No!!!!"

Both of the bully's blades got out of the stadium and stopped spinning.

"Alright! I won!" Tyson cheered.

Tyson's blade got back into his hands.

The bully got his blades and got up face to face with Tyson.

"You cheated!" Tyson said.

"So what?" said the bully. "If I can't win, I might as well cheat. This also includes taking your blade away!"

The bully threw Tyson some punches. Tyson fell to the ground after the bully took his blade from his hands. The bully smirked and left the poor chibi alone in tears.

"No...my blade..." Tyson said softly as tears formed in his eyes. Tyson started to cry.

In the shadows, the person saw Tyson crying and left him.

Meanwhile, the bully was tossing Tyson's blade up and down until he caught the blade because someone has stepped out of the shadows. It was Kai Hiwatari. "Hey kid, are you the one that took a kid's blade?" he asked.

"Yea so, what are you going to do about it?" the bully said.

"Listen, just to give you a warning, you don't know who you're messing with," Kai warned.

"I'm just messing with a measley blader with no strength."

Kai got pissed and launched his blade. His blade attacked in front of him and then bounced up to the wall and hit right beside him. Soon, his blade bounced back to his hand. Kai took a couple of steps in front of him and gave him the "I mean business" glare.

The bully got scared and took a step back. "I'm warning you...you'll be sorry..."

"I think you're the one to be sorry..." Kai said. "I'll just have to challenge you for the kid's blade back."

"Fine, but if I win, I'll take your blade away..." said the bully.

"Fine, you don't know what I have in store for you..."

They prepared to launch their blades.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!"

They both launched their blades.

"Attack!" commanded the bully.

"Attack Dranzer! Finish him off quick!" Kai commanded.

Both blades collided and just when the battle started, Kai won the battle and shattered his opponent's blade in half.

The bully feel down to his knees. "My blade!"

"I know you have another one, and I garentee that you won't steal mine..." Kai said after his blade got back into his hand. "Now give me the stolen blade."

He handed the blade over to Kai.

Kai took the blade and walked. He stopped for a moment and said without turning back to the bully. "Let that be a lesson to you..."

Then, Kai went back to see Tyson.

By the time he got back, Tyson was still crying. "Why am I doing this?" Kai thought to himself as he watched Tyson cry some more. "It is like Tyson just broke up another side that makes me care about Tyson a lot more than I suppose to be just like what happened at the tournament when I got to face him..."

Kai sighed. "Whatever it is...I better cheer him up and take him back to his place."

Kai walked up to the crying chibi. Kai bent down to his level and asked, "Are you alright Tyson?"

Tyson stopped crying for a moment and said, "Leave me alone, Meanie Kai!"

Tyson turned away from him.

"Listen Tyson, I'm sorry about what I said about you before..." Kai admitted.

"Why did I admit that?" He thought. "I think I'm going to be sick about it..."

"Really?" Tyson asked.

"And to convince you Tyson...I...got...something....that...belongs....to...you...." Kai took it out from his pocket and held it in the palm of his hand.

Tyson was now happy. He exclaimed, "My blade!"

Tyson took his blade from Kai's hand and took a glance at it. "I won't lose you again, Dragoon..."

He hugged Kai tightly and said, "Thanks Kai, but how did you know that my blade was stolen?"

Kai smiled while he was being hugged and replied, "Oh, let's say that I know my resources of where to find trouble..."

Tyson yawned.

Kai knew that he was tired. So, he carried the sleepy chibi back to the dojo.

By the time he got to the dojo, Ray and Max are exhausted from looking for Tyson by they way they were sleeping. Kai sighed as he shook his head as he thought to himself, "These guys can't even find where kids like Tyson go..."

He continued walking into Tyson's room and put him in bed. Kai tucked him in his blanket. Tyson woke up as Kai was about to leave the room and complained, "Can you sleep with me, please?"

Kai sighed and turned around and closed the door behind him. He lyed down beside him and said, "What's wrong, nightmares?"

"Yeah," replied the chibi.

"Don't worry Tyson, I'm here..."

Kai yawned. Tyson snuggled closer to Kai. Kai thought to himself, "He is not so bad after all..."

Soon, he also fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Now everyone, point a finger at Kai and say "Awww..."**

**Everyone points their finger at Kai**

**Everyone: Awwww......**

**_Kai: _Not funny!!! Why AznVKai, why?**

**_AznVKai_: So, what? It makes you very kawaii when you act that way...**

**_Kai_: Yea right...**

**_AznVKai: _Hey, at least it's better than you taking care of Daichi or Hilary...**

**_Kai_: That is so true...**

**_Hilary and Daichi: _What is that suppose to mean?**

**_Kai:_ Nothing...**

**Hilary and Daichi starts chasing Kai. Kai runs away.**

**_AznVKai_: Anyways, remember to review! Awww...man, my fingers are sore now...**


	4. When Problems Start to Arise

**_AznVKai: _Well, another moment for another chapter. Hope you like it! -**

**(Note: I don't own Beyblade nor the original beyblade characters!!!!)**

**_Kai: _Will I? I don't think so...**

**_Tyson: _Too bad Kai. You have to hear it...**

**_Kai: _Great...why do I have to stay with Tyson?**

**_Ray_: Shhh...we're hearing the story...**

**_Max: _Great, I forgot to add butter on my popcorn...**

**(Note: This chapter contains thoughts that have no common sense.)**

**Chapter 4: _When Problems Start to Arise_**

The next day was bright and sunny. Hilary, Kenny and Daichi decided to check on the rest of the Bladebreakers, where at Tyson's dojo. By the time they went there, Max was awake. "Hey Max!" they greeted.

"Hey! What's up?" Max asked.

"Where's Tyson, Ray and Kai?" Hilary asked.

"Umm...there's something wrong with Tyson," Max replied. "Or should I say something different about him..."

"And what would that be?" Kenny asked.

"Well, let me show you."

Kenny, Hilary and Daichi followed Max to Tyson's bedroom. Max opened the door for them to see. Everyone had their jaws opened.

"Is Kai pregment?" Daichi asked without thinking.

Max looked and then punched Daichi on the head. "No, Tyson is sleeping beside Kai while Tyson's a chibi, who is covered with a blanket. It seemed like it, but for peat sake! Kai is a boy!!!!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Daichi!!! Nasty minded!!!" everyone complained.

"Who's nasty minded?" Tyson asked after he woke up.

"Awww!!! Tyson's so kawaii!!!" Hilary exclaimed.

Tyson became confused as she was pinching his cheek. "Kawaii Kai, why is she pinching me?"

Kai turned to the other side of the bed while replying, "She thinks you're cute that's all...now let me sleep..."

Kai went back to sleep.

"Ok, Kwai! (Ok, Kai!) Tyson replied.

"Umm...Max," Hilary asked. "Why Kai is friendlier to Tyson?"

Max replied, "Well, I'm not so sure..."

"I think we should leave him alone before Kai hears it and gets mad at us," Kenny suggested.

"Yea," everyone else agreed.

They left the sleeping teen alone in his slumber.

Tyson was running around the house looking for Ray, while the others are making breakfast for Tyson to eat. It was when Kai woke up. He opened the door of Tyson's bedroom and stood there for a moment. Then, he walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Tyson ran up to Kai and greeted, "Morning! Kawaii Kai!"

"Tyson, I'm not kawaii Kai," said Kai. "It's Kai..."

"Ok, Kawaii Kai!" he replied.

Kai sighed. "Nevermind..."

Tyson is now tugging Kai's arm. "What is it Tyson?" Kai finally asked while his eyes are closed.

"Way is small," said Tyson. (Ray is small.)

Kai's eyes shot opened at Tyson. "What?"

"Come and see..."

Tyson tugged Kai to where Ray was sleeping. Kai stood there and gasped while Tyson was happy to have another friend to play with. Kai turned around and yelled to the others, "Max!!! Ray's a chibi now!"

Max and the others ran to where Kai and Tyson was. They stood there and saw the kawaii Ray folding the blankets neatly. The changed chibi stared at them and said, "What?"

"Awww...Ray's so kawaii!!" Hilary exclaimed. "It makes me want to hug him!"

Hilary hugged Ray tightly. Ray was now suffocating. He struggled and said, "Can...you stop hugging...me?"

Hilary immediately put Ray down while the others sweatdropped.

Ray was now taking deep breaths. "Yay, I'm alive!"

Max and Kai sighed.

"Here is another chibi," said Max.

"Great, and I thought that Tyson is enough," said Kai.

"Yea..."

"Can I help make lunch?" Ray offered.

"Sure," said Daichi. "I wanted something to eat anyway."

Ray and Daichi went to the kitchen without anyone knowing that.

Now, Kenny and Hilary are more confused than ever. So, Hilary asked, "Ok, stop playing with the practical jokes. Spill the beans!"

Max checked his pockets and pulled it out. "I don't have any beans..."

"Not that!" Hilary was now yelling. "Tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, 2 days ago, a letter came in and we were invited to a buffet from Mr. Dickinson. Kai said it's alright to go and then we went there and ate. Soon, when we got back satisfied of the tasty food, we got a note that said that by the next day, we will experience a change about each other. We could only turn back to normal really depends on how much powder is in the drink," Max explained. "The day after that, which is yesterday, we found out that Tyson had turn into a chibi. Ray and I had to take care of Tyson while Kai got mad at him because he didn't want to admit that he's kawaii."

"I didn't get mad because of that!" Kai yelled. "I got mad because he was staring at me!"

"Oh, yea! Anyways," Max continued, "Tyson got lost and then I found Tyson sleeping with Kai this morning when I woke up. Now, we found Ray as a chibi."

"They already know that," Kai said.

"That's just a recap," said Max.

All of a sudden, Tyson tugged Kai's pants. Kai looked down and asked, "What's wrong, Tyson?"

"I smell smoke," replied the chibi.

Kai smelled the air. He gasped. "Uh...you guys, who's watching Daichi and Ray?"

They stared at each other and exclaimed, "Oh no!"

They all ran to the kitchen which Ray got the stove on fire. Kai got the fire extinguisher and and blew it at the stove. Soon, the fire was stopped. Everyone sighed in relief that Kai saved the day.

Then, Kai walked up to Daichi and yelled, "What have you been thinking?"

"I was hungry. So I asked Ray to cook some food, "replied Daichi.

"For peat sake! Ray's a child and he doesn't know how to cook well as a child!!!!"

"I just wanted to help..." said Ray. "I'm sorry..."

"Whatever. Promise to not do it again!" Kai said loudly so that Ray could hear it loud and clear.

"Yes, sir..."

"It's Kai..."

"Yes, Kai..."

Kai stomped his way outside so that he could get some fresh air.

Everyone was quiet. Soon, Max said, "Come on, let's clean the place up."

"Yea," Hilary and Kenny agreed.

"Tyson, Ray, don't go anywhere out of our sights, ok?" Max ordered.

"Ok, Maxie," replied the two chibis.

The others cleaned up the mess while Kai had his fresh air alone. Soon after, they had dinner and then Hilary and Kenny decided to stay at Tyson's for a while along with Daichi.

Hilary was sleeping at the end of the living room which is followed by Kenny. Soon, by Daichi, who was moving around in his bed space. Beside him was Max, who was sleeping peacefully beside Ray and then finally Kai was sleeping beside Tyson, who was snuggling him for body warmth. They all slept well for the night.

Then next morning was a different story. "Morning everyone!" Ray greeted as he was stretching his arms.

"Morning Ray," Hilary greeted. "You're back to normal."

"Huh? I was a chibi?"

"Yea," said Kenny when he got up.

"I guess Tyson's still a chibi," said Ray when Kenny and Hilary was looking at the sleeping chibi.

"Kai's still sleeping," said Kenny.

"That includes Daichi..." Hilary added.

"UH OH..." said Ray. "Look..."

"Oh great..." Kenny said. "We better wake Kai and Daichi up."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Yay! Another chapter is done! Finally! It took me a while to type it out.**

**_Ray: _Wow, I never knew that I could really cause trouble in this fan fic...**

**_AznVKai_: Don't worry Ray, this is only one trouble...**

**_Kai_: Uh oh...don't tell me...**

**_AznVKai_: I won't tell until the next chapter...**

**_Tyson_: What happens in the next chapter?**

**_Max_: AznVKai told you. She's not going to tell us until the next chapter...**

**_Tyson_: Oh yea! Ok then!**

**_AznVKai_: Ok...Anyways, please review!!! **


	5. Maxie Trouble

**_AznVKai_: Ok then! Another chapter is now on! Wait until it unfolds! And thanks for the reviews!**

**(Note: I don't own Beyblade nor the original characters!!!)**

**_Max_: I wonder what's going to happen next...**

**_Tyson_: I can't wait much longer!**

**_Daichi_: Yea.**

**_Ray_: Where did Kai go?**

**_Kenny_: Dunno...he must have ran away for some reason.**

**_Kai_: Very funny...I'm right here...**

**_Tyson_: Oh, hey Kai! Come and join us.**

**_Kai_: Like I have anything else to do.**

**Chapter 5: _Maxie Trouble_**

"UH OH..." said Ray. "Look..."

"Oh great..." Kenny said. "We better wake Kai and Daichi up."

Ray was shaking Kai and Daichi back and forth with his hands while saying over and over, "You guys, wake up..."

"I need a double cheese burger with fries please," Daichi blurted out.

Kai continued to sleep, but it did woke up Tyson. He got up, rubbed his eyes and then pulled Kai's shirt. "Kawaii Kai, I need to go..."

Kai groaned. "Tyson, why don't you go on your own?" he mumbled.

"But I want to make sure that you're there just in case the sea monster eats me."

"There are no monsters in the washroom."

"Yes there is. In the toilet!"

"Uh, Kai..." said Ray when he tapped him on the back. "Sorry to bother you, but look at Max."

Kai finally got up and then looked at Max. "Great...he has turned into a chibi..."

Max opened his eyes and stood up. He smiled and jumped out of bed and then started asking questions. "Who are you? Are you friends to play? Can you play with me? Can I play with your hair?"

Kai sighed. "No, for me...I'm taking Tyson to the washroom..."

Tyson held Kai's hand and they both went to the washroom.

In the meantime, Ray, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi was taking care of Max, who constantly was hyper and was playing with everyone's hair especially Ray's. "Ouch Max! That hurts!" Ray complained as Max was brading his hair.

"Stay still, Ray!" Max demanded.

"Look at Max!" said Hilary. "He's getting along with Ray..."

"I know," said Kenny. "And for some reason, Kai has been getting along with Tyson too."

"Yea, and I thought that Kai was very unsocialized," said Daichi.

In the hallway, Kai was waiting outside of the washroom, waiting for Tyson to finish doing his business when finally he opened the door. Kai looked at Tyson and asked, "It's not so bad isn't it?"

"I guess not, and I thought that there was a monster in there," replied the chibi.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"No..."

"It's going to cause a disease if you don't..." Kai teased.

Tyson went in the washroom again and went to wash his hands. After he washed his hands and dried it, he asked Kai, "Are you washing your hands?"

"I already did," Kai said.

"Let's see..."

Kai held out his hands.

"Ewww...dirty! Wash hands! Kawaii Kai!" he commanded.

"No way!"

"Clean! Or else disease!!!"

Kai sighed. He took his gloves out and washed his hands. Soon, he dried them and he put his gloves back on. "There, better?" He asked.

Tyson nodded. "Yep! Let's go and eat!"

They went to the kitchen where the others were. Max is now playing with the baking soda and flour. Ray was having difficulties settling Max down.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Ray is having trouble getting Max to stop playing with the baking soda," replied Kenny.

"And flour," Daichi added.

"And now he's playing with the sugar..." said Hilary.

Max dropped a bag of sugar on Ray's head. Ray was coughing while a puff of smoke formed. After the smoke lifted, Ray caught Max just in time before Max fell to the hard floor. "Weee!!!! That was fun!" exclaimed Max.

"Don't do it again Max!" Ray said.

"I will."

Max jumped out and ran outside. The others followed him except for Tyson and Kai who had to clean the mess up.

Ray ran to Max, who was climbing a tree. Ray yelled to Max, "Max! Get down from there!"

"I'm having fun!" said Max. He continued to climb the tree.

Ray sighed and started climbing the tree while Kenny, Daichi and Hilary was watching him from below. "Be careful, Ray!" Hilary called out.

"Don't break any bones in the meantime!" Daichi added.

Ray climbed and finally got caught up with Max. Ray was panting part of the time when he said to Max, "Please...get down...Max..."

"Ok," replied Max.

Then, he jumped.

"Max!!!" Ray called out.

Max fell. Luckily, Daichi was there at the right time. Max fell on top of him. "Ouch!" said Daichi in pain.

"Wow! That was fun!!!" said Max. "More fun inside!"

He ran inside.

Ray jumped down from the tree and followed Max with Kenny and Hilary right behind him.

Daichi got up and then fell down again.

Inside, Ray saw that Max was finally sleeping. Kenny and Hilary got in and sighed in relief. "I'm glad that ended..." said Kenny.

"Yea," Hilary agreed.

Soon after, Daichi dragged himself to the others and soon fell on the floor and slept there.

Kai and Tyson got to the living room and saw Max sleeping.

"I guess he's finally sugared out..." Kai said.

"Yea, time for me to have fun!" said Tyson.

Then, he yawned.

"Oh no, Tyson." Kai picked Tyson up. "It's time for you afternoon nap..."

"Awww...Kawaii Kai. Can't I stay awake?" Tyson complained.

"You could try, but you'll eventually sleep."

"I won't Kawaii Kai. I promise..."

"Let's see about that..."

About 5 minutes later, Tyson eventually got tired and slept on Kai's shoulder while Kai was carrying him. Kai was also about to sleep, but he knew what he had to do. He took Tyson while Ray took Max and put them in their beds and let them sleep.

Kai and Ray left the room and joined the others. "So, what plans that's going to happen?"

"Did you forget?" Kenny exclaimed. "The World Championships starts tomorrow!!!"

"What?" Kai and Ray exclaimed.

"I totally forgot about that!" said Daichi.

"And with the problem with the spell, who knows when we transform into chibis during the tournament," said Ray.

"Yea," Kai agreed. "Who knows when Tyson's back to normal..."

"And we haven't seen you turn into a chibi," said Hilary.

"I won't I guarentee that!"

"Right...we'll just have to wait then!"

"In the meantime, you guys have to train then," said Kenny.

Ray and Kai nodded and went to work.

For most of the day, Ray and Kai has been training for the next beyblading world championships while the two chibis was having their afternoon naps.

At the night, Tyson and Max has been tucked in bed after diinner while Ray and Kai was still awake. Ray asked, "Kai, you're still awake?"

"Yea..." Kai replied.

"Do you think we'll stand a chance in this condition?"

"Maybe, but we can't be sure until Tyson turns back to normal in time for the tournament..."

"You maybe right, but there's also you turning into a chibi..."

Kai thought to himself. "Yea, me turning into a chibi..."

Kai turned to the side of his bed and soon signaled Ray that he's going to sleep. So, Ray got cuddled and went to sleep. Soon after, the captain closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Did you like the chapter?**

**_Ray: _And I thought that I was trouble...**

**_Max_: I know...**

**_Tyson: _Will Kai turn into a chibi next?**

**_AznVKai: _We'll see...in the next chapter...**

**_Kai: _sigh Hope not...**

**_AznVKai: _Oh yea! And also remember to review! Thanks!**


	6. The Cool, the Tough, the Innocent, Kawai...

**_AznVKai_: Well, this is going to be a long chapter. I just know it! **

**_Tyson_: She keeps saying that and she says that's not enough...**

**_Max_: Don't worry, that spends more time hearing the story together...**

**_Kai_: Wow, gathering is not my thing...**

**_Ray_: Like I said, it's too bad that you have to...**

**_Kai: _Great...**

**_AznVKai:_ Wow! 10 reviews!!! Thanks a lot! I'll thank you guys by adding another chapter! (Which is this one!) Enjoy!!!**

**(Note: How many times I have to say this...I don't own Beyblade nor the original characters!!! Also, this chapter contains conversations about violence.)**

**Chapter 6: _The Cool, the Tough, the Innocent, the Kawaii Team Captain_**

The next morning was different, everyone was already awake for the next world championships except for Kai, who seems to be sleeping in more than he suppose to be. "Morning everyone!" Tyson greeted.

"Morning Tyson!" greeted the others.

"You're back to normal!" Ray said.

"And also Max," said Daichi.

"What did I miss?" Max asked.

"Well, you missed a lot of destruction from you," said Ray.

"Oh, did I hurt someone?"

"Yea, my hair..."

"Oh, sorry about that Ray..."

"It's alright...I'm glad that's over..."

"What did I miss?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, a lot..." said Kenny. "While you're a chibi, Ray has turned into a chibi, then Max, and guess who was taking care of you..."

"Who?" Tyson asked.

Then, everyone saw their team captain awake while he was rubbing his eyes. Everyone had their jaws dropped. Kenny's glasses tilted down and he put them back up. Everyone was silent for a while until Tyson spoke, "You mean Kai?"

"He's very very very very very very very very very very very very very very kawaii," replied Hilary.

"Why are there stwangers in the house?" the chibi asked. (You know how children pronounce some words as a "w'" when it is a "r")

"Uhhh...we're not strangers," Ray said. "We're your friends..."

"Gwandfather said that fwends are not allowed either..."

"Poor Kai," said Tyson. "He doesn't remember us and all he remembers was his past..."

"Yea," said Max. "Oh well, what else could go wrong?"

"That the fact the Beyblade World Championships is on later in the day," said Daichi.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then, they all exclaimed, "OH NO!!!"

"We forgot to practice!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Max agreed.

"But what are we going to do about Kai?" Ray asked.

"We have no other choice, but to take him with us..." said Kenny.

"As long as he doesn't play in the rounds of the tournament, everything is alright," said Max.

"Quiet!!!!" yelled the chibi.

Everyone became silent.

"How come everyone knows me?" said the chibi.

"Like we said," said Tyson. "we are you're friends!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!!"

"STOP ARGUING YOU TWO!!!" Hilary yelled. "SHESH...."

"Oh well, we might as well tell him now..." said Ray.

"Yea," Max agreed.

Ray walked and bent down to the chibi's level and explained, "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. I'm Ray and those are Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Max and Tyson."

"They're weird," Kai said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Hilary exclaimed while the others grabbed her arms from behind.

"Especially her..."

"Let me at him! He needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Nevermind him Hilary," said Max. "We have to consentrate more about the tournament right now..."

"Yea, you're right," said Hilary. "I guess we have to consentrate about the tournament right now..."'

"Ok then, I'll get Kai changed," said Ray.

"I could do it myself!!!" Kai said.

Then, he marched to the washroom.

"Ok then, he doesn't want to act like a kid," said Tyson. "He seems already grown up the way he is."

"But he will miss out on the fun as a kid!" said Max. "We have to make him have some fun!"

When everyone went to eat breakfast, Kai got some clothes for him to wear (the G-Revolution clothes in kid size), done his daily things and went to join with the others.

"Where am I anyways? Where's gwandfather?" Kai asked.

"Uhh...grandfather is gone and we found you in the streets so we took you in," Tyson lied.

"Really? Cool! I don't need him anyways..."

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Gwandfather treat me bad, me train and have no fun..."

"That's sad," Hilary said.

"And me don't like Beyblade!"

Everyone was quiet for a couple of seconds. "WHAT?" exclaimed the others. "DON'T LIKE BEYBLADES!"

"I don't!"

"But why?" Ray asked.

"Because my father said that beyblades bad..."

"When did he told you that?" Max asked.

"When I was very young..."

"What happened to your mom?" Hilary asked.

"Gwandfather said that mommy had an accident..."

"I feel sorry for you..."

"Well, YOU DON'T NEED TO! Me know gwandfather is lying! He kill mommy in fwont of me!"

"Now that's harsh," said Daichi.

"Ya think?" Tyson said. "I never knew that Voltaire could be that harsh to Kai..."

Kai looked down in sorrow. "Me don't think live longer..."

"That's not true Kai," said Ray.

"Yea, you have us to take care of you..." said Max.

"We'll make sure that your grandfather doesn't find you..." said Tyson. "We promise!"

Kai gave a faint smile. "Thanks..."

"No problem!" said Tyson.

"Ray, can we go outside?" Kai asked.

"Sure," replied the chinese teen. "Let's go."

Ray took Kai outside to play.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"We have to find a way for Kai to like beyblading," said Tyson. "And fast..."

"Before the Beyblade World Championships start!" Kenny added. "We have to teach him now!"

They all went outside to see Ray and Kai.

Outside, Ray was relaxing with Kai in the fresh warm breeze. "Bweeze nice..." said Kai.

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "Have you even tried to Beyblade?"

"Not really," replied the chibi. "Gwandfather kill mommy with a beyblade with sharp edge..."

"Oh, that's why?"

"Yea...me scared of kill..."

"Oh, that only depends on how you use it, Kai..."

"What do you mean?" Kai was puzzled.

"When you blade, you could tell it to do stuff," Ray explained.

"Do you blade?"

"Yeah and the others too except for Hilary. Kenny knows a lot about beyblade and helps us make other beyblades."

"Cool! I want to try!"

It was when the others joined them.

"Hey! Are you ready to try to blade now?" Tyson asked.

"Uhh...I'm not sure..."

Ray patted Kai's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can do it..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"And we will help you!" said the others.

Kai nodded. "Ok, I will try!"

"Atta boy, Kai!" said Tyson. "We know you could do it!"

Kenny gave him his blade and launcher to use. Kai prepared to launch his blade into the stadium.

"Ready Kai?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" Max announced.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AznVKai: Owww...I was right...this chapter is one of the longest...**

**Tyson: I know...but don't worry there's more chapters to type out later...**

**AznVKai groans.**

**Tyson: hee hee?**

**Max: There there, it's alright...**

**AznVKai: No, it's not!**

**Ray sighed. **

**Ray: Oh well, will Kai be able to blade again? Or will there be trouble for him?**

**Kai: Now that's dumb to ask...**

**Ray: It's up to AznVKai about that...**

**Kai: Great...**

**AznVKai: Yep! It depends! Also, remember to review!!! Thanks a lot! -**


	7. Dealing With What We Have

**_AznVKai_: Well here comes another chapter and thanks for the reviews!!!! Anyways, I like to take some time to tell Songs make me cry that later in the chapters that Kai will have some fun later! **

**_Kai: _Now that is something I'm looking forward to....(evil smirks)**

**Everyone took a big step back away from Kai.**

**_Tyson_: Something's seems not right about Kai...**

**_Kai: _Don't worry Tyson...I hope the torture that AznVKai is planning won't be that evil...especially if it deals with me...**

**_Tyson_: I have a bad feeling about this....**

**(Note: I don't own beyblade nor the original characters!!!!)**

**Chapter 7: _Dealing With What We Have_**

Kai prepared to launch his blade into the stadium.

"Ready Kai?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" Max announced.

Kai launched his blade. It landed out of the stadium to start off. Kai picked up his blade.

"It's too hard!!!" complained the chibi.

"Awww...Kai, you have to!!!" Tyson demanded.

Kai was now scared.

"Cool down Tyson," said Max. "He's trying..."

"Maybe we have to give him some time to get use to it," said Ray.

"Yeah, that's true," said Hilary.

"Let's try again, ok Kai?" said Ray.

Kai nodded and prepared to launch his blade again.

"This time, try to get your blade in the stadium," said Ray.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" announced Max.

Kai launched his blade again. This time, it got in the stadium.

"Alright!" Kai cheered. "I launched it!"

"That's the easy part," said Tyson. "Here comes the challenging part..."

"LET IT RIP!!!!" yelled Max as he launched his blade in the stadium.

Both blades stayed in one place.

"Kai, try to attack my blade," said Max.

"Ok then, attack!!!" Kai commanded.

Kai's blade responded by attacking Max's blade.

"Hmm...not bad..." said Max. "Now try to defend against my attack..."

"Attack Draciel!"

Max's blade attacked Kai's blade with more power than his.

Kai grunted. "What do I do now?"

"Try to hold your ground and try to counterattack," said Ray.

"Counterattack!!!"

Kai's blade manage to counter Max's attack.

"Alright!" Kai cheered again.

"Go Draciel!" Max yelled.

His blade did a surprise attack on Kai's blade and it went flying out of the stadium and landed in front of Kai's feet.

"Awww...it's too hard!" the chibi complained.

"Don't worry Kai," said Max after he got his blade back in his hands. "I just did a surprise attack that's all...you just need more practice..."

"And before you know it," said Ray. "You'll be good at it..."

"Really? Cool! Thanks!" said the chibi.

"For that," said Kenny. "We will take you to the World Championship Tournament!"

"Yay!!! What's that?"

"That's a tournament to test your skills against the strongest bladers from around the world," said Kenny.

"Cool! And I get to meet them!!!"

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands, Tyson is our present Beyblading World Champion," said Hilary.

"Yep! That's me alright!" said Tyson.

"Cool..."

"And we are the champion team, the Bladebreakers!" said Max.

"Yep!" said Daichi. "The champion team!"

"Wow, you're awesome!" said Kai. "Are we going now?"

"Yep! Let's go!!!" said Tyson.

By the time they came to the tournament, they were in the arena, waiting for the Jazz to do the opening ceremony. "Where is Jazz?" Tyson asked.

"He must be running late..." said Ray.

"Can he hurry? We are desperately waiting for our matches to start!" said Max.

"Me too!" Daichi agreed.

"There are so many people here," said Kai.

"Oh, they're here to watch us play," said Hilary.

"Cool," said Kai. "Am I allowed to play?"

"Uhh...sorry Kai, but this is for the tough ones..." said Tyson.

"Awww...man...I want to play..." Kai sat down and crossed his arms.

"Hey Beyblade Fans!!!" announced the Jazz. "Sorry about my lateness, but nevermind that. Let the beyblade world tournament begin!!!!"

The crowd cheered.

"And let me present you the champion bladers for 3 years straight, the Bladebreakers!!!"

A spotlight lite the Bladebreakers as the crowd screamed and cheered for them.

"What's this? I guess their team captain is not here at the moment. Where ever he is, hope he comes soon!"

"Who's the team captain?" Kai asked.

"Uhh...you'll see later..." said Hilary.

"Anyways, let me announce the first round. The Bladebreakers Vs. The Mystics!!!!"

The crowd cheered.

"LET IT RIP!!!"

Later as the time passed. "Wow!!! A quick display of power and Daichi wins the 3rd round!!!" announced the Jazz. "The Bladebreakers advance to the next round!!!"

Daichi got his blade back in his hand and went back to the team bench.

"That was quick," said Hilary.

"How come it's too fast?" Kai asked.

"Uhh...we just want to finish the match quickly," said Daichi.

Tyson punched Daichi on the head. "Daichi! You're suppose to do the opposite!!!!"

"Owww! Why?" complained Daichi.

"We have to waste more time so that later Kai could turn back to normal," said Tyson.

"Huh? Did you say something about me?" Kai asked.

"Uhhh...no...I'm just talking about your nice clothes and how cute it looks on you..." said Tyson.

Kai got confused. "Ok then...can we see the other matches?"

"Sure...let's go to the audience now..." Ray said.

At the audience, the gang was sitting on their seats while watching the other matches. The others gasped while Kai just got confused. "What is there to gasp about?" Kai asked.

"Look! It's the Demolition Boys!!!" exclaimed Tyson.

"And the White Tigers!" said Ray.

"And the All-Stars and my Mom!!" exclaimed Max.

"It also includes the Psykicks!" said Kenny.

"Cool! We're going to have a great tournament!!!!" said Tyson. "Hopefully, they don't come and see us..."

"Why not?" Kai asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh...no, there's nothing wrong..." said Hilary. "We're just busy..."

"You don't seem to be..."

"Hey Bladebreakers!!!" said a voice.

Everyone looked. "Oh, great..." said Tyson.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai_: I'm so tired...**

**_Tyson_: What's going on next?**

**_Max_: Shh..you're going to spoil AznVKai's thoughts...**

**_Ray_: Yea...**

**_Kai_: I don't need to know about it...**

**_Daichi_: Something's telling me that you know about it...**

**_Kai:_ Yea right...Like I'm a psychic...**

**_AznVKai_: Anyways, remember to review! Thanks!**


	8. Covering Up

**_AznVKai_: Well, here I am with another chapter which got some violence in it...**

**_Tyson_: Everything seemed to be in place...**

**_Max_: I'm ready...**

**_Ray_: Ditto...**

**_Daichi:_ Me too...**

**_Kai_: And I'm ready to see if this chapter is what the doctor needed for me to do...**

**_AznVKai_: Ok then, roll the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**NOTE: I don't own Beyblade or the original characters!!!! This chapter contains a little violence and don't try it at home...thank you. It would be appreciated.**

**Chapter 8: _Covering Up_**

"Hey Bladebreakers!!!" said a voice.

Everyone looked. "Oh, great..." said Tyson.

"Hey, we've been looking for you." It was Lee and the White Tigers.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Max said.

"Ray!!!" said Mariah in a joyful voice.

"Hey Mariah," replied the chinese teen.

"So, how are you guys?" Lee asked.

"Everything seems..." said Tyson.

"Great!" said Daichi.

"We heard that Kai can't make it to the tournament," said Gary. "Too bad for him..."

"Wait a minute!" said the chibi. "But I'm---"

Hilary and Kenny covered his mouth so that he doesn't have to tell that he's Kai.

"Who's he?" Kevin asked.

"He's uhhh....Kyle...he's a Kai fan...as you can see..." Tyson said to the first thing he had in mind.

"I noticed..." Lee said.

"He looks so much like him..." said Mariah.

"We nickname him Kai most of the time because he prefers to be called that..." said Ray.

"LET ME GO!!!" Kai yelled.

"Ouch! For a chibi, you're really annoying!" Hilary yelled.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Why I otta..."

Kai sticked his tongue out at her.

Max and Ray grabbed Hilary from behind so that she doesn't throw her temper at him. Kai giggled and ran off.

"Kai! Come back!!!" Tyson yelled. "Sorry you guys, but we have to take care of him during the tournament..."

"It's alright Tyson," Lee said. "Well, good luck...."

The Bladebreakers went to look for the chibi.

They saw Kai with the Psykicks. "Awww...he's so cute!" Salima said.

"Hello, there what's your name?" Goki asked.

"None of your buisness!" replied the chibi.

Tyson and the other finally caught up with Kai.

"Hey Kai, don't do that anymore!" said Tyson.

"But I want to have some fun..."

"No, not now..."

"Hey Tyson," Kane greeted.

"Hey Kane," replied Tyson.

"Is that really Kai?" Jim asked as he pointed at the chibi.

"Do you know that it's rude to point at someone?" Kai asked.

"Uhhh...I guess he is..."

"No, he isn't!" Daichi said quickly.

"Yea, he's Kyle, who likes to be called Kai...since he's a Kai fan..." said Ray.

"I see," Salima said. "He's really cute! And a lot like him!"

"Yea," Max agreed. "Let's go Kai..."

"Awww...I want to have some fun..." said the chibi as he was pushed away from the others.

"Anyways, hope we'll see you in the match," said Tyson.

"Yea Tyson," said Kane as they both shaked hands. "It's just too bad your team captain can't make it..."

"Yea, don't worry about that..."

"See ya later, Tyson."

"You too, Kane..."

Soon, the Psykicks went off back to the tournament.

"Phew, that was close..." said Tyson in relief.

"Yea, too close," said Max.

Ray nodded. "If only Kai could stay still..."

"By the way, where is he?" Kenny asked.

"Uh oh..." said Daichi. "He's with the All-Stars now!"

The others went to get Kai.

"Hey All-Stars!" Tyson greeted.

"Hey Judy, it's Max and his team!" Emily said.

"Mom!!!" Max exclaimed.

"Max! It's nice to see you again," Judy said as she hugged her son.

Kai stood behind the others while he's deep in thought. "He too lucky to have a mom...I wish my mom was here..." he thought to himself.

"So, how's the rounds doing?" Ray asked.

"Everything seemed to be doing fine," Michael said.

"Great," said Daichi.

"I heard about your friend Kai..." said Rick. "I guess he's too sick to come..."

"Oh come on, Rick," said Max. "He's just not available that's all..."

"I want to cream him for what he did at the last tournament!"

"That's the past, your better now...and he is too..."

"That's why I want to fight him in the tournament. I want to prove the true loser he is..."

Kai snapped from his deep thought by the time he heard that. He stomped at him and yelled, "Take that back!"

"Oh, who's this?"

"Take that back!"

"He seems to have a problem about Kai..." Eddie said.

"Oh, you and what army?" Rick asked.

Kai got so angry that he kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. All you find was Rick on the floor. "That should take care of you! And don't ever make fun of----"

Hilary and Kenny covered his mouth again and took him back to the arena.

"Uhhh...sorry Rick, he doesn't want anyone to make fun of Kai because he's a fan of his..." said Max. "Sorry mom, I got to go.."

"Bye, Max..." said Judy. "Now Rick are you alright?"

"That kid's going to pay..." said Rick.

The others went to join Hilary, Kenny and Kai.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_Everyone: _Ouuu....**

**_Tyson: _Now that really hurts...**

**_Ray: _Yea...I feel sorry for Rick....**

**_Max: _Yea...don't want to be in his shoes...**

**_Kai: _That serves him right to make fun of me....**

**_Daichi: _Dude...this is improper....**

**_Kai: _For what?**

**_Daichi: _You doing these things as a chibi...**

**_Kai: _So? **

**_Ray: _You're going to teach other kids how to do that...**

**_Kai: _Whatever...but at least I'm amused...(smirks)**

**_AznVKai: _Ok then...what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter...please review and thanks!**


	9. Bad Day for the Bladebreakers

**_AznVKai: _Now, how did everyone liked the fan fic so far?**

**_Tyson, Ray, Max and Daichi: _It's great!!!!**

**_Kai: _Meh...I like the part where I gave some action in the last chapter...(smirks)**

**Everyone sweatdropped while Kai is making an evil laughter.**

**_AznVKai: _Ok...someone feed him too much Pocky...**

**_Tyson: _I know...**

**_Daichi: _Oops, that was me...**

**_Everyone: _Daichi!!!!**

**_AznVKai: _Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

**NOTE: I don't own Beyblade Nor the Original Characters!!! **

**Chapter 9:** **Bad Day 4 the Bladebreakers**

The Bladebreakers are Tyson's dojo resting before the continuation of the tournament which will be on the next day. "Kai, I told you not to cause trouble!!!" Hilary yelled.

The others came to see what Hilary was yelling at Kai about.

"What?" the chibi said. "I was just looking for something to eat..."

They saw Kai sitting on the floor with boxes of cereal, cookies, crackers around him.

"You know, I don't think that the spell in Kai's drink is wearing down..." Kenny said.

"Anytime soon," Max added.

"Hopefully ours is totally out," said Ray.

"Let's just hope," Tyson agreed. "I don't want to miss out on the tournament!"

"None of us either Tyson," Max said. "We have to at least have 3 players playing during the matches while the rest that are in the team bench take care of Kai."

"Oh no!!!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it Kenny?" Tyson asked.

"The next match, we're facing Dark Raiders!"

"Oh great..." Ray said. "What's the plan?"

"They're aren't so tough..." Tyson said.

"But they are Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed. "They're another team made by Boris!"

"BORIS!!!!" exclaimed the others.

"Shh...Kai doesn't know that..."

"Oh yea..."

"Now we're going to have to make sure that we are in tiptop shape in this round. So, I decided that you guys should match up like this..."

Everyone gathered around while they forgot about the chibi.

"Ok then, I suggest that Ray should play in the first round," said Kenny. "Then, Daichi in the second and then Max or Tyson for the third."

"Ok then, the plan's ok..." Tyson said.

"That means if any of us turns to chibi tomorrow, one of us will cover up," Ray said.

"But what if 2 of us turn to chibi again?" Max asked.

"We don't want to get there, but we may have to hope for the best..." said Kenny.

"By the way," Daichi interupted. "Where's Kai?"

"Great, hope Kai didn't find any trouble..." Ray said.

Then, they heard a crash in one of the bedrooms. "Oh great..." said Daichi. "Hilary's going to yell again..."

They went to Tyson's bedroom and saw a huge pile of Daichi's and Tyson's clothes with Daich's boxers on the chibi's head. "Ewww..who's boxer's are these?" the chibi said.

"No wonder where they are..." Daichi said.

Tyson sweatdropped. "Kai! I told you not to come to my room."

"Who's going to make me?"

"I am!"

"Then, catch me!!!"'

Kai jumped out of the pile of clothes and ran around the dojo with Tyson behind his tail.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" said the chibi as he looked behind him and sticks his tongue at him.

"Wha---that's it!!!! You're going to be in big trouble Kai!!!" Tyson said as he began to pick up speed.

Kai managed to turn left just in time before he crashed into the wall. Tyson however, crashed there.

"Tyson!!! Are you alright?" Hilary asked as the others gasped.

"I'm fine Hilary...but Kai won't be!" the angry teen replied.

"Uh oh," Kai said as he was about to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyson grabbed Kai by the collar of his scarf and dragged him to the closet. He tossed the chibi in there and locked the door.

"Let me out!!!!" the chibi yelled as he was knocking on the door several times with his fists. "Let me out!!!! Please!!!"

"That should teach him..." Tyson said as he walked away from the closet.

"That's harsh Tyson," Ray said.

"Maybe it's a good idea to let him go..." Max suggested.

"No way! He has caused too much already! And we're not going to take him to the tournament!" Tyson said.

By the time Kai heard that from the closet, Kai sat down while leaning against the door and started to sob. "Please...let...me..go...please..." Tears started to from in his eyes and he silently cried. "He's so...mean..."

Outside of the closet, Tyson was in his room trying to relax while the others are practicing their beyblade skills outside. "Maybe I have been harsh on Kai..." he thought to himself.

Outside while the rest of the Bladebreakers are practicing, Ray and the others are worried about Kai. "Is Kai going to be alright in the closet?" Hilary asked.

"Maybe, but it's a type of torture that he doesn't want..." Ray said.

"I really feel sorry for him..." Max said.

"Yea," Daichi agreed. "Eventhough he's a bit annoying..."

They were silent for a while.

"Hope that Tyson makes up for Kai before anything worse occurs..." Kenny said.

Later during the night, Tyson was sleeping away from the others while the poor chibi was still in the closet. In there, Kai cried himself to sleep while he snuggled into his scarf. The little chibi was having a nightmare.

"We don't need you..." said a voice in his mind.

"Wait don't leave me!!! Mom! Dad! Don't leave me with gwandfather!!!" he cried in his thought. "Please!!!! I don't want to be alone!!!"

"Too bad...Kai...they left because of you...."

"No! It's not my fault!!! It's not my fault that I'm born this way!!!!"

"Now you have to pay by having no friends for the rest of you life!!!"

"No!!!! I want to make fwends!!"

"They only make you weaker and weaker!!!"

"No! I won't believe that!"

"They are...look what happened to you now..."

"Tyson is just having a bad day that's all..."

"All because of you..."

"You're right....it is my fault...for being this way..."

"They don't want you....at all....NEVER!!!"

Kai woke up from his nightmare while he was sweating and gasping for breath. "It's only a dream..."

He saw that Tyson hasen't opened the door yet. "So...lonely...I want to...just...die here...no one will know that I exsist anyways...no one cares...for me..."

More tears came to his eyes. "They don't want me...ever..."

He silent cried and sobbed some more.

The next day, Tyson woke up early and went to the others. "Hey you guys," he greeted.

"Hey Tyson, " Max replied.

"Ahhh!!!!!" Daichi yelled.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"And stop yelling in my ear!!!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Ray has turned into a chibi again!!!!" Daichi exclaimed.

"What?" Tyson said. "Again?"

Chibi Ray was staring at the others while he was leaning against the washroom door. "Maxy, me need to go..."

"I'll watch you from there, Ray..." Max said.

"But what if a sea monster attacks me from the toilet and takes me into it's lair?"

"Nonsense Ray, I'll show you..."

Max got up and took Ray inside the washroom. "See? There's nothing wrong in there..." Max said.

"Ok then, you go wait outside, me yell if trouble..." said Ray.

"Ok then." Max got out of the washroom.

"So, Tyson are you ready for the match?" Kenny asked.

"Yes! I'm so psyched out!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Ok then, Max you're replacing him in the first round, ok?"

"Alright then," Max replied as Ray opened the washroom door.

"Huh? What match?" Ray asked.

"Oh, don't worry, you're going to watch us kick some butt!" said Max.

"Alright! Good luck!"

"Thanks..."

"Daichi, you're second and Tyson is third, got it?" Kenny said.

"Alright then," Tyson and Daichi agreed.

"Let's go then!" Ray said.

There they went to the tournament forgetting the chibi in the closet.

In there, Kai heard the conversation. "Oh, no...they left me...they really don't care..." More tears came in his eyes. "And I'm so...hungry..." Then, before he could cry, he heard a sound. He blinked a couple of times and put his ear against the door.

"Look what we have here," he heard. "The champ even forgot his beyblade here...."

"Hee hee, I guess he's the chump now all because he forgot his beyblade..." said another voice.

"They must have taken Tyson's beyblade..." Kai whispered to himself. "I have to warn him! But what if...he's still mad?"

Then, he waited until the people outside left. "Good, they're gone..." he whispered.

He ran to the other side to the closet and charged to try and breakdown the door. Kai crashed there and the door didn't budge. "Great....what am I going to do now?"

Then, he had an idea. He took out his beyblade. "Well, this is it...remember what the others said and Ray's quote..."

He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered Ray's quote. He thought about it, "I depends what you tell your beyblade to do..."

Kai opened his eyes again and counted down, "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai launched his blade. "Attack the door!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His blade started to attack the door, but he doesn't have enough power. Kai grunted. "Come on...you can do it...." he said to himself. "You can get out.....you will get out...ATTACK!!!"

He gave everything he had and finally his beyblade made a hole in the door. "Yay!" he cheered.

He used his arm through the hole and tried to find the doorknob. By the time he found it, he turned it and the door opened. "Yes! I did it!"

His blade got back in his hand and he took a glance at it. "Maybe beyblading is not so bad afterall...."

He smiled and looked back at the closet. "Oh boy, Tyson's going to be mad at me again by the time we get back here, but it's for the best....I have to find them!!!"

The chibi ran out to search for the others. It was just when Kai ran back and took a nutri bar from the table and began eating it while running in search for his friends.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Oww...my arms hurt....this is another long chapter...and I'm hungry after typing that last part...**

**_Max: _That was harsh that Tyson had to put Kai in the closet....**

**_Ray: _Yea, dude...**

**_Tyson: _I always wanted to do that to Kai...**

**Kai glared at Tyson.**

**_Kai: _You were saying?**

**_Tyson: _Uhhh...nothing Kai....**

**_Kai: _You're in trouble...**

**Kai chases Tyson.**

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

**_Max: _Come to think of it, I'm hungry too...**

**_Ray_: Ditto...let's go get some chinese!!!**

**_Everyone_: Awww Ray!!! We had that for 3 days straight!!!**

**_AznVKai: _Ok then....anyways...remember to review!**


	10. Chibi Kai to the Rescue!

**_AznVKai: _Well, hope that you liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews! Here's the next one!**

**_Tyson_: Now this is going to be interesting...**

**_AznVKai_: Uhh...sorry Tyson...you're not going to be the main character in this chapter...**

**_Tyson_: What?**

**_Ray_: There there, it's alright...**

**_Tyson_: No, it isn't!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!**

**Chapter 10: _Chibi Kai to the Rescue!_**

Kai ran as fast as he could in the streets of Tokyo, Japan while he was searching for the stadium. "Great...I knew I should've turned left to downtown...now I'm lost," Kai thought to himself. He looked in the environment where he is and then saw 2 people tossing a beyblade up and down. Kai immediately hid behind an mini ice cream shack to watch what they're doing. "Those must be the guys that took Tyson's blade..." Kai whispered to himself.

"Well, mission accomplished," said one of the guys.

"Yep," said the other. "Now Tyson doesn't stand a chance in the tournament..."

"Without even putting up a fight!"

The both of them laughed.

Kai got furious and then the ice cream person asked him, "Why are you here?"

"Oh sorry, I really need to borrow this," Kai replied.

"And why?"

"Because..."

"Because, now you're not getting any ice cream without money..."

"I'm not here for money," Kai said. "I'm here to kick some beyblade butt!"

Kai stepped on his foot. The ice cream person is jumping on one foot.

"You're not even a real ice cream person aren't cha?" Kai asked. "You work for the Dark Raiders!!!"

"Now how did you know that?" he said.

"It says on you're name tag."

He looked at the name tag. "Oh yea, I didn't notice..."

Kai kicked him in the stomach and pushed the mini ice cream truck to the other two people. "What's going on?" one of them asked.

"Ahhh!!!"

They got pushed down the street and crashed into the garbage dump.

"Ouuu...now that otta hurt," Kai said.

He looked and saw Tyson's beyblade on the floor. He was about to pick it up when one person from a group of people grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hey! Let me go!" he said as he struggled to get out.

"I don't think so..." said one of them. "You won't ruin our plans this time..."

Kai began to cry. "They kidnapped me!!!! Please help!!!"

Everyone around noticed and got mad. "Hey! Let the kid go!" said one of the people.

"Stop picking on the poor child!" said a lady.

They angry people surrounded them as the chibi crawled out of the crowd. "Phew, that was close..." he said as he held Tyson's blade in his hand. "I better take it to Tyson or else the Bladebreakers have to forfeit the match..."

He hurried to the stadium.

At the arena, Daichi just finished the second round win to make up from Max's loss. He got into the bench and asked, "Tyson! Why aren't you ready?"

"I lost my beyblade!!!!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"But how's that possible?" Max asked.

"Nothing is possible..." Ray said.

"Shhh....Mariah doesn't want to see that you are a chibi..."

"Sorry..."

"What do we do anyways?" Daichi asked. "Tyson has messed up this time..."

"We have no other choice, but to forfeit the match unless Kai becomes back to normal, which he won't anytime soon, and the fact that he's locked up in Tyson's closet!!!" Kenny said.

"Sorry, I forgot that he's in there..." Tyson said.

"Beybladers ready?" Jazz asked.

"Not yet!!!" Max said.

"Oh, but you only have 5 minutes to get a blader on the stadium or else you forfeit the match."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Tyson?" Max asked.

"I just realized that when Daichi got attacked by the Dark Raiders, some of the attacks went to me! And I never noticed that the attack got my legs and arms to lose control!" Tyson exclaimed and then collasped to the ground.

Kenny and Hilary grabbed Tyson and put him to rest on the bench.

"What do we do now, Kenny?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know now," Kenny replied. "Tyson can't battle now..."

"Hey!!!! Did I come late?" called out a voice.

"Kai!!!! You made it!" Max said.

He panted and then pointed at the members of the Dark Raiders. "Hey Jazzy! Those guys tried to steal Tyson's blade at his house!!!"

"What did you say kid?" he asked.

"Here, I got some proof." He held Tyson's blade.

"My blade!" Tyson exclaimed. "But how did you know?"

"I saw them steal it when you guys left me in the closet."

"Oh...yea...that's right..."

"See?"

"Well, I guess it's official! The Dark Raiders are disqualified!!!!" Jazz announced. "And the Bladebreakers move on to the semi-final!!!"

"Alright! Thanks Kai," Tyson said.

"It was nothing, but next time, if you want to lock me up in a closet, please make sure that you get rid of the smell there..." Kai replied. "It stinks in there..."

A beyblade attacked Tyson which caused him to fall on the floor.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

"I guess we have to win by cheating!" replied one of the Dark Raiders.

"Oh no you don't!" Kai said. "I'm going to take you on!"

"Kai! Don't!!!" Hilary called.

"Don't stop me Hilary! This is my fight! I want to show them not to pick on me!"

"Alright then! There's going to be a special exibition match against Dark Raider, Andre Vs. Bladebreaker, Kai?" Jazz said. "Ok, are you sure that your name is Kai?"

"You got a problem with that name?" he said.

"Uhh...no, don't think so..."

"Good, cause I'm going to shut everyone's mouths once I finish this battle..."

Kai prepared to launch his blade.

"This is it, I will win...for my freedom..." he thought to himself.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _So, how did everyone like it?"**

**_Tyson_: Awesome, except that part that I have to get hurt even though I'm not in the dish...**

**_Kai:_ At least I get to battle...and show that I'm going to rule...**

**_Tyson_: Yeah right...**

**_Kai_: Ah ha....right...**

**_AznVKai_: Please review and thanks!!!**


	11. Phoenix Warmth

**_AznVKai_: The faith of the battle is here!!! Will Kai win? **

**_Kai_: Of course I will! No duh!**

**_Ray_: Who knows Kai...**

**_Max:_ Yeah...AznVKai may choose to make you lose...**

**_Kai_: Of course not! I hope...**

**_Tyson_: Then roll the chapter!!!**

**_AznVKai_: Thanks for the reviews! And enjoy!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Chapter 11: _Phoenix Warmth_**

Kai prepared to launch his blade.

"This is it, I will win...for my freedom..." he thought to himself.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!!"

Kai's and Andre's blade got into the dish. Both blades circled each other before recieving contact.

"Attack Raider!" Andre yelled out.

"Get em!!!" Kai called.

Both blades finally attacked each other.

"Hmmm...interesting...the formula is still in effect on Kai..." said a shadow nearby the battle arena.

"Yes, and Ray too..." said another.

"He's not important...all I want is to make sure that he's in my hands..."

"Yes sir..."

"Tell Andre to take him once he's finished with him..."

"Yes...Voltaire..."

"Kai!!! You can do it!" Tyson cheered.

"Just give everything you got!" Max yelled.

"And everything will be fine!" Hilary added.

"So, does Kai stand a chance with what he has right now?" Daichi asked.

"No unfortunately..." Kenny said. "But who knows...he may find a way on his own..."

"Andre..." said a voice in the communicator from his ear.

"Yes sir?" he replied.

"Tear his blade apart and take him away after that..."

"Yes..."

"Also...summon now..."

"Alright then..."

He yelled out, "Raider!!! I summon you!!!"

The dark dragon appeared and gave out a roar which echoed the room.

"What's going on?" Kai asked. "Why is everything shaking?"

"What's wrong with Kai?" Hilary asked.

"He must have not know how to see a Bit-Beast!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Ray said. "Why Kai not know see Bit-Beast?"

"Well, maybe he's not a believer of it at his age..."

"That means Kai doesn't stand a chance..." Max said.

Kai growled as his opponent is taking his blade major damage. "Baka..." he whispered.

"Don't worry Kai, this battle will end soon..." Andre said. "SPIRAL DRAGON ATTACK!!!!"

The dark dragon, Raider, spun into a tornado and then attacked the poor chibi onto the ground.

"Ahhh!!!!" he cried out.

"KAI!!!!!" everyone exclaimed as smoke filled the stadium.

By the time the smoke was removed, they saw the chibi down. He now has cuts, bruises, torn clothing and etc.

Andre laughed. "He's finished...."

"Not yet...." said the chibi weakly. "I'm...not...done...with you...yet..."

He slowly got up and cried out, "Attack!!!!!"

Kai's blade regained its spin and attacked his opponent's blade.

"Still ready for more?" Andre asked.

"Bring it on!"

"Raider! Let's teach the little chibi a lesson! Attack! Dark Dragon Spiral!"

"ATTACK!!!!!!!"

Kai gave everything he got for this final blow. "I will win!!!!!" he thought. "For me...and my friends...no one can stop me!!!! Not even my dad! I will beyblade!!!!"

An explosion occurred causing the two titans to shield their eyes with their arm.

Kai opened his eyes and found himself floating around in a different area. "Where am I?" he thought. "What happened to the battle?"

A phoenix flew passed him. He watched the beautiful phoenix cry. Then, he saw images of his friends and himself.

"What's all this?" he asked. "How come it seemed that it happened to me before?"

"It's because you don't remember your teen years..." replied the phoenix.

He looked up at it.

"What?"

"You drank a formula that was planned by someone and you turned into a chibi...until then, you can't be back to normal until the formula wears out..."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Try to remember..."

He thought for a while. "Dranzer...I remember...that Voltaire wanted me again someday...is it him?"

"Who knows? But the secret will be revealed after you win this match..."

Kai closed his eyes because of the blinding light and reopened them again to reveal that he's back at the match. "DRANZER!!!!!!" he called out.

The majestic phoenix appeared and gave out a cry.

Everyone said, "AWWW....."

"Well, look what the chibi dragged in...a chibi phoenix..." Dizzi replied.

"Wow, I'm not impressed," Andre said in disbelief. "Attack!!!!"

"Dranzer!!!! BLAZING GIGS!!!!" the chibi called out.

The chibi phoenix gave out a cry and attacked its opponent by turning into a shooting flame of fire. The attack was so strong that it caused the stadium to break along with a flying beyblade breaking into pieces.

"No...I lost..."

The chibi phoenix gave out a cry before it disappeared.

"Thanks Dranzer..." Kai said while his eyes sparkled. "We won..."

"And the battle goes to Kai!!!" Jazz announced.

The crowd exploded into a cheer. The chibi got his blade back in his hands and jumped back to his friends.

"I won!!!! I did it!" he said whlie cheering for himself.

"Alright Kai!!!" Max said.

"Congwats," Ray replied.

"Thanks! If it weren't for you guys, I would've not be here!"

"Can anyone help me?" Tyson said.

"We have to take Tyson to the hospital along with you..." Kenny said.

I was when it struck him. He hated hospitals. Before you know it, he was being dragged there. "I don't want to go to the hospital! I want to stay home!!!!" Kai cried out.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _End of another chapter....**

**_Tyson: _And Kai's being dragged to the hospital...**

**_Max: _What a mixed emotions of endings....**

**_Ray: _Yep...will I change back to myself? **

**_Daichi: _Or will Kai change back?**

**_Hilary: _Or will he have to gain some torture...(snickers)**

**_Kai: _Yes for turning to normal and please no for the torture...**

**_AznVKai_: There there Kai...please review!!!! Thanks a bunch! Til then!**


	12. Nightmares

**_AznVKai_: Wow...25 reviews!!! I gotta reward you guys for being a good audience..so here's the next chapter!!!! **

**_Tyson_: Yay! Another chapter!!!**

**_Max_: Better get started!**

**_Ray_: Yea...roll the next chapter!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Chapter 12: _Nightmares_**

The Bladebreakers dragged the chibi to the hospital along with Tyson, who was complaining the whole way. By the time they got there, the doctors bandaged Tyson's left leg and right arm while he was moaning and groaning. "There, that should feel better..." the doctor said. "As long as you don't do anything that deals with running, punching and BEYBLADING...you'll be alright..."

The doctor left the teen and his friends.

"ARGH!!!!" Tyson yelled. "I've got to beyblade!!!!"

'"Settle down Tyson!" Kenny yelled. "We can't afford to get you even more hurt..."

"Kenny's right you know," Max said. ""You need some rest..."

"I don't!!!!"

Ray decided to bother Tyson by poking his injured leg.

"Poke poke," Ray said while poking his leg.

"Ouch!!!! Ray!!!!" Tyson yelled. "Stop doing that!!!"

"Poke poke poke..."

"Argh!!! Someone stop Ray!!!!"

Max grabbed Ray and carried him on a piggy-back ride.

"Come on Ray, let's go see Kai across the room..." Max said.

On the other side of Tyson's room, the doctors are trying to treat Kai's wounds, but the chibi jerked away from the alcohol pads, bandages, and needles. "I DON'T WANT ANY!!!!" the chibi yelled out. "Leave me ALONE!!!"

"What's wong (wrong) with Kai?" Ray asked.

"He really doesn't like hospitals..." Max replied.

Hilary and Daichi joined them.

"What's wrong right now?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary!!!! Make them stop!!!" the chibi cried.

Hilary came up to Kai and tried to comfort him.

"There there Kai...it's alright..." Hilary said.

"No...it isn't...they use needles..."

"Needles aren't that bad..."

"Yes, they are..."

Everyone sighed.

Later, Kai was on the hospital bed while curled up into a ball. At the same time, Tyson was yelling at Ray for constantly poking his leg. Max, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi were watching the poor chibi scared to death.

"Poor Kai, he must really dislike hospitals..." Max said.

"Yea," Daichi agreed.

"Well, he has to stay here for a day," Kenny said.

The chibi ran up to Hilary and hugged her legs while pleading, "Please don't leave me..."

Hilary bent down to his level and replied, "It's only one night..."

"But hospital scary..."

"Don't worry Kai," Max replied. "Tyson will be here too...."

"Alright..."

"Ok then...we gotta go now...see ya Kai..."

"And be careful Tyson!" Daichi said.

"Very funny!" he replied.

"Come on Ray," Hilary said. "Stop bothering Tyson...he had enough for today..."

"Awwww..." the chinese chibi moaned.

All of them left the room, leaving chibi Kai and Tyson behind.

During the night, the two patients were sleeping when Tyson woke up. "Awww...man...gotta have something to drink..." he mumbled.

He got up and saw the chibi turning to side of the bed.

"Kai? Are you ok?" Tyson asked as he walked next to his bed. "Ouch...man..."

Tyson was walking to Kai's bed while he was dragging his injured leg behind him.

"Kai?"

**Kai's Dream**

"Leave me alone gwandfather!!!!" the chibi called out. "I don't want to train!!"

"You'll have to learn it the hard way..." his grandfather replied.

He whipped him.

"Ahhh!!!!" the chibi cried out. "Please...leave...me...alone..."

"No wonder you're little...it's because you're just weak! Your friends can't help you..."

"That's not true!!!"

"Look at them...they're happy without you..."

"They...no! That's not true at all!!!! They do care for me!!!"

"Then, you're weak like them...Kai..."

**END OF DREAM**

"Kai...Kai..."

The chibi moaned and groaned. "No..don't take me..."

"Kai...Kai...Kai are you alright?"

The chibi opened his eyes and saw Tyson in front of him.

"Tyson..."

"Yea Kai? Did you just have a nightmare?"

"Yea..."

The chibi stood up while Tyson pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Why do people have to be mean sometimes?" the chibi asked.

Tyson replied, "You see Kai...some are like that because they care in a way..."

"That's odd..."

"While others does that for pleasure...."

"I see..."

"You must be dreaming about your grandfather right?"

"How did you know?"

"I just know...that's all..."

Then, they heard a thud from across the hall.

"Shhh..." Tyson whispered to Kai.

They became quiet as they heard noises coming from the hall.

"Hey! Watch it or else, we'll wake up the patients..." said a voice.

"All we need now is to make sure that he's dead..." replied another.

"Which one?"

"No duh...the Hiwatari..."

The chibi gasped. Tyson covered his mouth.

"Let's go..." Tyson whispered.

He opened the window and then started to tie the bed sheets together and threw it out the window as he was holding the other end. "Come on Kai..."

The chibi started climbing down the bed sheet rope while Tyson tied the end he was holding onto the chair. It was when the door opened. "They're getting away!!!" one of the men called out.

"Uh oh," Tyson said.

Then, he jumped down the bed sheets and manage to land on a pile of grass.

"Kai, where are you?" Tyson asked as he got off the grass.

He gasped. The chibi was caught by a familiar man with purple hair.

"Boris!!!"

"Well, Tyson...long time no see...and thanks for the present..." he replied with a snicker.

"Mch mh mo!" (Let me go!!!) the chibi exclaimed.

Boris took the chibi and threw him in the car, got in and drove away.

"NO!!!! KAI!!!!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_Kai_: Blast him! I'm kidnapped now...**

**_Tyson_: I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**_Kai_: Same old, same old...I guess...**

**_AznVKai_: Will Kai be saved? Find out in the next chapter...please review!!!**


	13. I'm Coming!

**_AznVKai_: Sorry if I took so long to update this story...I was too busy preparing for school. It turned out great. Anyways, let's stop talking about education and start the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**_Tyson_: That really took a while...**

**_Ray_: Just sit back and let's start!**

**_Max_:Yep! To where we left off!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!**

**Chapter 13: _I'm Coming!_**

He gasped. The chibi was caught by a familiar man with purple hair.

"Boris!!!"

"Well, Tyson...long time no see...and thanks for the present..." he replied with a snicker.

"Mch mh mo!" (Let me go!!!) the chibi exclaimed.

Boris took the chibi and threw him in the car, got in and drove away.

"NO!!!! KAI!!!!!!"

Tyson stood there in sorrow. Soon, he shook his head, knowing that he must do something to repay him in debt. "I can't afford to let you be kidnapped..." Tyson thought to himself as his fist got tighter. "Besides...you would haunt me if I let you suffer..."

He looked around to find some transportation for him to go. It was when he saw a bike being parked against a tree. He took it as he left a note apoligizing to the person who owned the bike. He got on and started chasing the run away car with the little chibi.

Meanwhile, Kai was tied up with rope while he was struggling to break free as he was wearing a seatbelt that was strapped over his chest. His mouth was also covered by his scarf which was tied tightly.

"Le meh ho!" (Let me go!) the chibi yelled.

"Now don't be so wreakless young Kai..." Boris said. "Soon, you'll be back at home...with me..."

"Eww...he's even uglier than my dog is...Oh yea, I forgot...I don't even have one...so, that means he doesn't exsist..." Kai thought to himself after a small giggle.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Blah blah blah..." Kai thought to himself. "Doesn't he know that my mouth is covered?"

"Stop right there Boris!!!!" yelled out a voice.

Boris looked behind him and saw Tyson, riding on a bike, while he was chasing him.

"Tyson..." Kai thought.

"You're not going to get away!!! I'm taking Kai back!!!" Tyson yelled out. "Ouch...my leg..."

"Driver, lose him!" Boris yelled out.

The car started to go faster, but it only cause Tyson to peddle faster.

It was time for Kai to pull up some tricks to get away for a moment. So, he untied himself and loosened his scarf and then unbuckled his seat belt. The chibi took a bottle of wine that's on the can holder and opened the cap so that the wine could splash in Boris' face.

"Agh!!!" he yelled out.

The chibi stepped on his head to get a boost through the window and on the top of the car.

Inside the car, Boris wipped his face and soon got through the window as he popped his face. Luckily, Kai was ready to stop Boris. So, he got a pan in his hands and he slammed it on Boris' head.

"Ouu...that otta hurt..." Kai said. "Wait a minute..."

He looked at the pan. "How did I get a pan in my hands? Oh well..."

He tossed it and it hit a lady who was walking in the street.

"Ouch!" the lady said.

"Oops, SORRY!!!!" Kai yelled out.

"Kai!!!!" Tyson yelled out.

"Tyson!!! A mad man is after me!!!!" Kai yelled out.

"I know! Let me catch you!!!!"

"Uhhh...are you sure?"

It was when Boris got through the window again and began to climb up on the window. Kai looked back and looked back in front. "Nevermind...you better catch me!!!"

Kai jumped off the car and Tyson manage to catch him.

Soon, the car drove away as Tyson slowed down with Kai in his hands.

They both manage to go back to Tyson's dojo in almost in once peace.

"OUCH!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!" Tyson cried out.

"Now Tyson," Hilary said as she was rebandaging his leg along with his new broken arm. "Stand still..."

"OUCH!!!! IT H-H-HURTS!!!!"

"Poor Tyson..." Daichi said.

"Yea poor him..." Max said.

"Why didn't bwozy boy no go hospital?" Ray asked. (Why didn't bruisy boy not go to the hospital?)

"Because someone was after Kai..."

"Oh....I see..."

"OUCH!!!!" Tyson cried out in pain again.

Soon, chibi Kai walked up to Tyson with something behind his back.

"Tyson..." he said.

Tyson stopped crying out in pain for a moment and looked at Kai. "What is it?'

"Me...sorry..for getting...you in trouble..."

"It's alright Kai...it's not your fault..."

"Me got something...for you..."

Tyson blinked a couple of times. The chibi pulled out from his back Tyson's beyblade in upgraded version.

"Here...Kenny...help me..."

"Wow...thanks Kai..." he said as Kai gave him the blade.

"No problem..." Kai said with a smile.

Tyson smiled back. "I wish Kai could be this way for a long time...."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Awww...another sweet chapter from the one and only...**

**_Kai: _Great...another messed up chapter...**

**_Tyson: on..._**

**_Kai: _....no comment...**

**_AznVKai: _Anyways, please review and thanks!!!!**


	14. Chibi Trouble Explaining

**_AznVKai_: What's this? More than 30 reviews?!?!?!?! Thank you sOoOoOoO much!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**_Tyson_: Wonder what this chapter has to unfold...**

**_Kai_: Better not be cheesy...**

**_Ray_: Mmmm...I LOVE CHEESE...**

**Everyone stares at Ray.**

**_Kai_: Ok....on with the story...**

**Chapter 14: _Chibi Trouble Explaining_**

The very next day, everyone was at the living room, doing their thing, except for Kai who was still asleep. "So you're telling me that the formula in my drink caused me to be a chibi two times?" Ray recalled.

"Yeah Ray," Max said. "At least you're not a chibi anymore..."

"Yeah, I'm glad that's over with..."

Max nodded.

"So, has Kai become normal yet?"

"Not yet...but a lot of trouble did occur..."

"I see..."

Tyson stretched his arms and stood up from the sofa. He said to the others, "I'm going to check if Kai's alright..."

Soon, he walked to the room where the little chibi was sleeping.

Ray stared at Tyson and then turned to Max.

"Has Tyson develop some feelings for Kai?" Ray asked.

"Yup..." Max replied with a nod.

"The world's going to end..."

"You said it!" Daichi said.

"TYSON!!!!!" a yell came from the hall. "YOU BAKA!!!"

The others stared as Tyson ran away from the storm of throwing objects being thrown by the brunette. "Sorry Hilary!!! I didn't know that I was looking in the wrong room!!!!!" Tyson said as he was trying to dodge the objects.

"Well, you better be careful next time!!!" Hilary yelled back after she threw a pot at him before she went back into her room.

It was when the chibi opened the door between Tyson and Hilary. The chibi rubbed his right eye as he was still half asleep. "What's going on?" He said. "What's with all the racket?"

Soon, the pot hit Kai's head. Then, the chibi fell to the floor.

Tyson gasped. "Kai!!!"

He ran up to him and held him on his lap as the rest of the gang surrounded them.

"Kai, are you ok?" Tyson asked as he tried to wake him up.

The chibi slowly opened his eyes. "Where in beyblades am I?" he asked.

"Are you alright Kai?"

"Get off of me!"

Kai stood up and looked around.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Kai, are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Get away from me!!!"

He chibi soon backed away from his friends in fear and soon was against the wall. He slided down against it onto the floor as he tried to cover himself with his arm. "Please leave me alone..."

"Kai, it's alright...you could tell us what's wrong..." Tyson said as he reached out for his hand.

**Kai's POV**

I shook in fear as I tried to avoid them. I don't know who to trust...first I was my friends around me and then soon I saw Boris, Grandfather and some of their henchmen replacing the position of my friends that I last saw them in. I pushed away from Grandfather's hand that's reaching to me. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I yelled.

I became so scared that I stood up and got ready to launch my blade at him. My fingers were trembling as I tried to find my way around the situation.

**Tyson's POV**

What's up with him? What is wrong with Kai? It seemed like he saw his worst nightmare...whatever it is, I better make him snap out of it or else he could really get someone or himself hurt especially when he put up his launcher for defense. "Stay back!!! If you know what's best for you!!!" he said.

"Kai, slow down! What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I told you to STAY BACK!" he yelled.

**POV NORMAL**

Meanwhile, a group of people are watching the Bladebreakers. "Excellent, everything's going to plan..." said the boss who was petting his pet cat. "Kai's acting just like I want him to act..."

"Yes, master...Master Kai's acting just like you want him to act..." said another.

"I told you!!!! He's not Master Kai!!!"

"Sorry master...you're the only master here..."

"Yes, I'm the only master of the Hiwataris...Once Kai-chan breaks up from the team, he will soon be on his own...and at this rate...no one will know what hit them....MWAHAHAHAAHA!!!"

Back with the gang, Kai finally made up his mind and launched his blade. "LET IT RIP!!!"

The blade was launched and it was heading for Tyson.

"Tyson!!!" everyone called out.

"LET IT RIP!!!" Tyson yelled out after he quickly launched his blade.

Dragoon manage to defend him from the attack. Then, the two blades spun on the floor as it landed.

"Attack!!!!!" Kai yelled.

"Dragoon!!!" Tyson called out. "Stop Kai from being out of control!!!"

"You can't stop me!!!! Dranzer!!!!!!"

"Attack!!!!" they both yelled out.

Meanwhile, at the master's watch. An alarm has sudden has been shut off. "Master!!!! The formula in test A is going out of control!" said a scientist that just ran in the room and told the master.

"Well, do something!!!!" he replied.

"Yes sir...but we tried everything..."

"Hmmm...Kai's formula must be wearing out...he's going to be back to normal soon...go to part B..."

"Yes sir..."

"Remember...we need their childhood to get to the Bit-Beasts..."

Back in the battle, a flash of light occured between the two Bit-Beasts. The two competitors shielded their eyes with their arms.

"Ahhh!!!" Tyson yelled out as he stood up from the bed. "Huh? I'm back in my bed?"

He got out of bed and went outside finding Kai at the porch.

"Kai..." he said.

The chibi turned around and saw Tyson.

"Hey Tyson..." he replied.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure...but before I found myself surrounded by my grandfather..."

He started to sob. The poor chibi ran into Tyson's arms as he quietly sobbed.

"Don't worry Kai...everything's going to be alright...I hope..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Another chapter is done!**

**_Kai:_ Man...who's now after us...**

**_Tyson: _Dunno...but we'll probably find out in the next chapter...**

**_AznVKai: _Sorry about this chapter, I think it's messed to me...anyways, please update!!!! Thanks!**


	15. Chibi Back to Normal?

**_AznVKai:_ Allo again!!! After another long week of school, I'm finally done my homework and a new chapter is enrolled!!!! Enjoy!!!**

**_Tyson:_ Dude...when will Kai become back to normal again?**

**_Max_: I dunno...but shh...don't let Kai know about it...**

**_Ray_: Yea...who knows...he maybe going insane after that...**

**_Kai_: I heard that you guys....and I don't like it when you do these things to me...roll play the next chapter...**

**_NOTE_: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!!**

**Chapter 15: _Chibi Back to Normal?_**

The next morning turned out to be a sunny day for the Bladebreakers. Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny were waiting for the other two sleepy heads to wake up. "What's taking Kai and Tyson so long?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, don't worry...they're finally getting along together...." Max said. "It's nice to see them co-operate at this time..."

"Yea, it's amazing how the formula helped us understand each other even more..." Ray said.

"Which brings us further together..." Daichi added.

"Yea...I don't see Tyson yelling as much as he use to be...ever since Kai became a chibi..." Hilary said.

"It's more like Tyson loves to have Kai's presence even more..." Kenny stated.

"They're more like best friends now..." Max said.

"Hope that lasts for a long time..." Ray said.

A yell came from Tyson's room.

"Then again, I wonder what Tyson did this time..." Ray corrected himself.

Then, everyone ran to Tyson's room. They opened the door and got in. "What's wrong Tyson?" Kenny asked.

Everyone gasped. They saw Tyson on his bed as they saw a teen with the long white scarf with the ends hanging down on the floor. He got up and yelled, "Tyson!!! Why am I sleeping with you!?!!?!?!"

"Sorry Kai!!!! I can explain!!!!" Tyson said.

Kai marched out of the room as the others moved aside so that he could pass.

"What happened Tyson?" Max asked.

"Well, I was sleeping like normal and then it was morning. When I woke up, I saw Kai staring at me and then we both yelled because Kai has became a teen again," Tyson explained.

"I guess Kai's formula finally weared out...." Ray said. "Glad everything's normal again..."

"I sort of missed having the chibi around..." Hilary said. "Kai was really sweet that time..."

Everyone went outside to the courtyard where they saw their team captain at the porch while he was getting some fresh air. "Hey Kai," Ray said as everyone else walked up to him.

Kai didn't bother to turn back.

"You probably knew that you turned into a chibi for a while..." Max said.

"Yea...Tyson really took care of you...if you wanted to know..." Hilary said.

"Yea..." Kai thought to himself as he looked down at the floor. "Tyson took care of me..."

"Let's go to the park and have a little picnic..." Tyson suggested.

"Alright!" Daichi cheered.

At the park, everyone was eating their lunch on a red and white checkered sheet under a blossom tree. Everyone was having their time of their lives as Kai watched them.

**Kai's POV**

Ever since I changed back from a chibi, I felt a little more patience in me...which really bothered me...I'm not suppose to show my emotions...but I just can't help it...especially what Hilary told me that Tyson took care of me....it really reminded me of the time when I had to take care of Tyson when he's a chibi...since I drank the formula, my life has seen a new perspective...a perspective that's more enjoyable...

**Tyson's POV**

Since Kai has turned into a chibi, I learnt a lot more about his past and his sufferings...I began to show patience around Kai and I cared for him a lot more than I use to...eventhough he was a jerk according to my initiate attitude to him. Also, I don't feel like I want to fight against him anymore...he really taught me during his long-term chibi transformation...

**Ray's POV**

Ever since I watched Max turn into a chibi along with Tyson and Kai, I began to understand more about their child life and how they lived and suffered. Since those times, it really got the whole team closer to each other...

**Max's POV**

Ever since Ray turned into a chibi twice, I really got to see his playful side. I turned out to gain the parenting skills I needed to give to Ray and finally understand why my parents watch me all the time...the whole team must really became a real family now...

**POV NORMAL**

All of a sudden, the sky darkened. Everyone looked up in the sky. "What's going on?" Tyson asked.

"I dunno..." Max replied.

"We gotta be careful what's going to happen!" Ray warned.

Then, a jolt of thunder struck Kai to the tree trunk.

"Ahh!!!!" the teen called out.

"KAI!!!!" Tyson yelled.

**Meanwhile from a distance close by...**

"Excellent...part B is working...." the boss said. "Now...you feel my wrath Kai..."

"Master," said his sidekick. "What should we do to the master Hiwatari?"

"Ahem..."

"I mean the Hiwatari..."

"Make sure he doesn't go back to normal again..."

"Yes sure...and then..."

"Later, the others will become the same thing...after I dealt with him first..."

"Yes master..."

**Back with the Bladebreakers...**

Tyson held Kai on his lap as the others were gathered around him. "Kai! Are you alright? Speak to me my friend!!!!" Tyson asked.

There was no answer that came from the teen.

"Kai..." Tyson said.

He got up and soon carried him on his back.

"Do you need help Tyson?" Max asked.

"No, it's alright...I got Kai..." he replied. "Let's go back to my place to see if there's any injuries..."

"Yeah..." everyone else agreed.

**Back at the dojo...**

Kai was put into Tyson's bed as the others were getting the first-aid kit as Tyson watched over him. "Oh Kai...hope you feel better..." Tyson thought to himself. "That shock of thunder really scared me to death...when it hit you..."

Tyson felt his forehead. "You're burning..."

"Hey, how's Kai doing?" Ray asked when he got in.

"He has a fever right now..." he replied.

"I see...well, I got a wet cloth for him..."

Tyson took the wet cloth and placed it on Kai's forehead.

Everyone else came in with the kit and then started treating his injuries.

"Hmmm...hey you guys..." Tyson said.

"What is it Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"The thunder isn't real right?"

"Now you mention it," Hilary said. "It doesn't seem to come from the sky...."

"Just the sky darkened and then that sudden jolt of thunder..." Max added.

"So, someone must want to hurt Kai..." Daichi said.

"Yea..."

"Whatever happens, Kai will be alright with us watching over him..." Tyson said.

The every next day turned upside down once again. Tyson was sleeping next to his friend as he leaned against his bed. "Kawaii Tyson..." Tyson heard.

"Kawaii Tyson..."

Tyson slowly opened his eyes and then closed them again.

"Tyson...kun..."

Tyson opened his eyes again and closed them again.

"Tyson...kun...are you awake?"

Tyson finally opened his eyes and then blinked a couple of times. He saw his chibi friend lying down in bed with the wet cloth on his head. "Kai..." Tyson said as he soon sat up.

"I don't feel so well...." he replied in an innocent voice.

"He turned back into a chibi..." Tyson thought to himself. "But how...the formula is all worn out..."

"Am I going to die?"

"No Kai...you're not...." Tyson said in a soft voice. "You just need some rest..."

"Ok..."

"Now that Kai's a chibi again...I think this time, I have to watch more than ever...because I get the feeling that something's going to happen...which is not good for us..." Tyson thought. "We better get Kai back to normal or else who knows what's going to happen around the corner...."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Another chapter is done! And Kai's back to his chibiness again!**

**_Kai: _Again...and I thought I'm back to normal forever...**

**_Tyson: _There there...it's alright....and now it's time to point a finger at him again and saw "awww...."**

_**Everyone points a finger at Kai and said "AWWWWWW...."**_

**_Kai: _Blast you....**

**_AznVKai_: Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter....remember to review!!! Thanks!!!! Until next time!!!**


	16. Chibi Picking Da Victim

**_AznVKai:_ Ahhh!!! Almost forgot to update this chapter!!! Sorry about my absence! No more waiting, let's roll the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!!!!! .**

**_Tyson_: Took long enough!**

**_Max_: We stopped at the part when Kai is back into his chibi self!**

**_Kai_: ...meh...**

**_Ray_: There there, who's the next victim? Find out now!**

**(NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!! NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!)**

**Chapter 16: _Chibi Pickin da Victim _**

The next couple of days Kai has been more and more acting like his chibi self which caused everyone else to miss the old team captain that was once always very quiet around them. Eventually, Hilary decided to take action. "Ok then! I think I know the solution to make Kai back to normal!!!!" Hilary exclaimed.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"And will it work?" Tyson continued.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kai asked as he heard them from outside.

"NOTHING KAI!!!" Ray yelled out.

"Ok then!!! Twyson's Gwandpa is teachin meh sword fightin!" (Tyson's Grandpa is teaching me sword fighting!)

"Just be careful when he attacks you!" Daichi and Tyson exclaimed.

"Anyways, what is the plan?" Kenny asked.

"Well, maybe if we could make him act the way that he use to be, maybe he'll turn into a teen again later..." Hilary suggested.

"That's wierded out..." Tyson said. "Besides, it's hard enough to even try to act like Kai..."

"That's pretty true..." Daichi agreed.

"But it's worth a try..." Ray said.

"Yea..." the others agreed.

Then, they heard a yell from outside.

"Kai!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he stood up and opened the door to see him.

"Where is he?" Ray asked.

"He's gone!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Great! What now?" Max asked.

**Somewhere nearby...**

"BAKA OBA-SAN!!!!!" the chibi cried out loud from a distance. (Oba-san means grandma)

"Would you just pipe down you little twit?" a male whispered. "And I'm not an Oba-san!"

"OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!! OBA-SAN!!!"

"Would this kid just be quiet?" he thought to himself as Kai continued to annoy him.

"Come on Tyson..." Kai thought to himself. "Where are you? Me scared what may happen..."

**Base...**

The burgler took the little chibi to a secret hideout. It was when Kai decided to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.(Don't do this to your brother or any other men unless for defense reasons...) The kidnapper bent down to his knees as he groaned in pain as the chibi ran the other direction. "Come...back...kid..."

"Yea right I'm going with you!!!!" Kai exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kai's arm was pulled back. He looked back and saw nothing was holding on to him. He struggled to gain control, but a rough object hit him on the back of his neck, causing him to become knocked out.

"Excellent...Kai is going to finally pay..." said an evil man. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

**Back with the Bladebreakers...**

"Kai!!! Kai!!! Where are you?!?!?!" Tyson called out for his chibi team captain.

"Where could he be?" Max asked.

"Dunno, but I hope he's not in trouble..." Hilary said.

"Hey!!!" Kenny called from a distance.

They ran up to him and Ray.

"Have you found him?" Daichi asked when he joined them.

"Nope, but we did see someone that might know where he is..." Kenny replied as he pointed to two men talking to each other.

"Let's follow them..." Tyson whispered.

They went and followed them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai_: Hope you liked it!**

**_Kai_: Liked it? Liked it? I'm knocked out for pete sake!!!**

**_Tyson_: Don't worry...we'll save ya...**

**_Kai:_ Thanks...I hope...and I better be in good condition too!!!**

**_AznVKai_: Oh yea! Please review!!!**


	17. Runaway

**_AznVKai:_ Dude! A really long time since I updated this story! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Hope you like the next chapter! And thanks for the reviews!**

**_Tyson:_ Dude...from where we left off...Kai got kidnapped again!**

**_Kai: _Why always me?**

**_Max: _Just because...you're a chibi duh!**

**_Kai:_ ...**

**_Ray:_ Oh well...find out what happens next!**

**(NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE IN ANYWAY! AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER!)**

**Chapter 17: _Runaway_**

Cruled up in the corner of the cell, the little chibi snuggled himself into an embrace. "What do they want fwom meh?" he murmured. "What did I do?"

"Oh there's a lot of things you did..." replied a voice.

The chibi gasped. He jerked back and whimmered in fear as his grandfather walked up to him.

"There there...aren't you suppose to say hi to your dearly loving grandfather?" he asked.

"How can I call you gwandfather when you tweat me like a puppet?" Kai asked.   
"Awww...Kai...you know a lot better than that..."

"Yea wight...I know vewy well that you don't...love me..."

"Oh Kai...I'm here to help you turn back to your normal self..."

"My...normal self? What does that mean?"

"Well, Kai...your friends had been lying to you from the beginning...they didn't want to tell you that...you are..."

"What?"

The chibi stood up curiously. He wanted to know badly what did his friends didn't want to let him know about.

"You are...a lot older than you are now..."

"What? But why they don't want me to know?"

"Because...they really dislike you...the way you treat them...at that age..."

"Me? Mean? But how?"

"Just because..."

"I won't be convinced until you got a really good reason that my fwends are meanies! Besides, I know my fwends took care of me fwom you! You're just twying to keep me away from them!"

"Well, Kai...if you ain't going to co-operate...your friends will get hurt..."

The chibi growled.

"Baka!"

"Don't even try to insult me Kai Hiwatari!"

Voltaire just whipped the chibi all the way to the wall. He slowly stood up again and whipped the blood from his face.

"HAAAAAHHHH!"

The chibi charged at him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"OHHH! KAI!...I'LL...GET YOU...FOR THIS!"

The chibi kicked the door open and ran to find the exit.

"I have to find a way out of here!" the chibi thought as he ran through the halls.

The guards appeared and prepared to block the chibi.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he exclaimed.

Kai bent down and slid under one of the guards and continued running.

"Hey! We have to get that kid back!" one of the guards called out.

They are now chasing Kai. Luckily, Kai took a quick turn and hid before the guards passed by him.

"Phew...that was close..." he said.

He looked around to find himself in another room.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself.

"Well, Kai Hiwatari...it's nice to meet you once again..." echoed a voice.

"Who's there?"

"Just me..."

"Who me? Who are you?"

"No need to know my name..."

"Oh yes I do...because...I want to know who people are..."

"Yea right..."

"Humph...I'm out of here..."

Kai was about to exit the room when a gate blocked his way.

"What? Let me out!"

Kai slammed his fists against the gate.

"Sorry Kai...that isn't going to work by knocking on the gate all day long..."

The chibi growled as he turned around and listened to his lecture.

"I had detailed instructions from you know who...to eliminate your friends...and claim you..."

"No way you're going to get me!"

Kai pulled out his launcher and aimed it at him.

"Ha! Like you're going to hurt me with that spinning top toy..."

"LET IT RIP! DWANZER HELP ME OUT!"

Chibi Dranzer appeared and started attacking the gate, trying to make a hole so that Kai could escape.

"GO BLACK DRANZER!"

Kai gasped.

His memory flashed.

_"This is Black Dranzer..." Boris said as he placed the blade on the chibi's hand. _

_"Black Dranzer?"_

_"Yes...this blade will make you unstoppable!"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Just do it Kai!"_

_"Uh...yes...sir..."_

_The chibi launched Black Dranzer. _

_"GO!"_

_The black blade was launched into the stadium. Shortly, a flash of light shown. _

_"AHHH! IT'S TOO POWERFUL!" the chibi exclaimed. _

_The room just exploded. _

_"AHHH!"_

"NO! DWANZER! DEFEAT THAT BLACK BLADE!" Kai exclaimed.

"KAI...USE BLACK DRANZER..."

"NEVER!"

"KAI...DO IT!"

"NO! ME WON'T!"

"Fine...then...ATTACK! AND LET HIM KNOW WHAT TRUE POWER IS!"

Black Dranzer appeared and attacked the chibi phoenix.

"DRANZER! BLAZING TURBO REVERSE GIGS!" Kai exclaimed.

The two blades collided into each other and a bright flash of light filled the room.

**WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS...**

The Bladebreakers ran through the halls of the building that the two black men lead them to. A flash of light just rushed through Tyson's mind.

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed in thought.

For some reason, he felt a presence that Kai needs his help.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Max asked.

"I just...felt something strange...like Kai needs us right now..." the navy haired teen replied.

"Then...we better hurry up then!" Ray said.

"Yea...before Kai's toast where ever he is..." Daichi said.

Tyson nodded and the gang continued running.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hmmm...look what we have here?" Voltaire said. "It's Kai's friends...coming to his rescue..."

"Hey...Voltaire...everything's under control...he will take care of them..." the boss said.

"Hmm...alright then...he better act what I expect him to act..."

"No problem..."

**BACK WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS...**

The gang entered a large room filled with only one large stadium. In the other side, a familiar someone was waiting for them. They gasped.

"KAI!"

"You guys will be really sorry for not telling me the truth..." he said.

"Kai! What are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"You know what I'm talking about TYSON! Me challenge you to a match!"

He pulled out his launcher and pointed at the Granger.

"Kai...why are you doing this?" he whispered.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai:_ Dude...Kai's gone evil!**

**_Tyson: _Yea...chibi is a meany now...(sob)...poor guy...**

**_Kai:_ Hey...that's how I am...**

**_Ray:_ Don't worry...there is a happy ending right?**

**_Max:_ Dunno...I'm not AznVKai...**

**_AznVKai:_ Oh well...find out what happens next! And please review! Thanks!**


	18. Never Hurt

**_AznVKai_: Nothing much to say except for thanks for the reviews! And enjoy the next chapter!**

**_Tyson: _Why? Why...why Kai has to be evil again?**

**_Max: _Chibi gone bad...not good...(sob)**

**_Ray:_ Yea...really sad...very sad...**

**_Kai: _Get a grip you guys! It's not the end of the world!**

**_Everyone: _Yes! It is!**

**_Tyson: _Because someone innocent as you has gone bad!**

**_Kai: _Gosh...ok...roll the next chapter...

* * *

**

**_Dranzen_ - Hmm...what happened to Dranzer...you'll find that out in this chapter or the next one...**

**_kami's right hand girl_ - Acually...I'm not really sure about it...should it be a yaoi fan fic? I never really noticed that there are hints of that...oh well...if you and some others think that it should be...then...I'll make it a yaoi fan fic...**

**_SchoolBoredom_ - Thanks for the review! Maybe your question will be answered in this chapter or the next...

* * *

**

**(NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE IN ANYWAY! AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER!)**

**Chapter 18: _Never Hurt_**

**RECALL FROM THE LAST CHAPTER **

"Kai! What are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"You know what I'm talking about TYSON! Me challenge you to a match!"

He pulled out his launcher and pointed at the Granger.

"Kai...why are you doing this?" he whispered.

* * *

**IN THIS CHAPTER **

"Be quiet and let's battle!" the chibi yelled.

"Whoever did this to you...we'll get you back...for sure..." Tyson thought.

"Well...Tyson Granger? Are you just too chicken to battle me?"

"No way Kai...I can't fight you..." Tyson replied.

The chibi laughed.

"You're just weak! And the weak will always lose!"

"That's not true Kai!"

"Well...aren't you going to prove me wrong?"

"I said I can't fight you!"

"Yea! Listen to Tyson!" Max called out. "We're your friends! Let's work something out together!"

"No way Max! You all just hide stuff from me! I want to know the whole truth!"

"Gosh...Kai's being a jerk again..." Daichi said.

"We can't say that in front of Kai..." Hilary said.

"So...you do think I'm a jerk...thought so! I knew it! You guys aren't my friends to start off!" Kai exclaimed.

"That's not the point!" Tyson called out. "We care about you! And sorry for not telling you! Yes...maybe you are actually around 16 years old...but...you still hang around with us...because we accepted you as a friend..."

"You...did?"

A flashback rushed through his mind.

_"Kai! Grab my digits!" Tyson exclaimed as he pulled out his hand. _

_Sinking into the cold waters, Kai was in daze. _

_"Dude! Grab on!"_

_"You could do this Kai!" Max called out. _

_"Yea! Just grab Tyson's hand!" Ray yelled._

_"You...guys...I'm...I'm sorry..." Kai admitted._

_"Ok whatever...just grab on!" Tyson exclaimed._

_Kai finally grabbed onto Tyson's hand. The others pulled him out of the ice and back on land. _

"My friends..." Kai whispered.

"Don't listen to them Kai! They're definately forcing you to trust them!" exclaimed a voice.

Kai looked up and saw the boss and Voltaire watching him from above.

"Voltaire! We should've known!" Max exclaimed.

Voltaire laughed. "With Kai back on our side...he will finish my little mission and steal all of your Bit-Beasts!"

"Yea right! Like Kai would do that!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well...ask him yourself..."

The navy haired teen turned to the chibi who is glaring at Tyson.

"Kai...is it true?"

He smiled. "Yes...it is..."

"Why...what are you trying prove?"

"Nothing...I just want to be alone! I just dislike you so much Tyson! You hurt me! BADLY! As friends...and teammates...as I know now..."

"Kai...I'm sorry..."

"Don't sorry me Tyson! Just leave me alone!"

Kai launched his blade at the Granger.

"BLACK DRANZER FINISH HIM!"

"TYSON!" his friends called out.

Tyson immediately pulled out his launcher and launched his blade.

"DRAGOON!"

The two blades collided into each other. The force from the blades pushed the bladers back.

_Sinking in the dark depths of the black water, an arm was held out to him. _

_"Kai! Take my hand!"_

_"Tyson...you've finally come to save me..."_

_He grabbed it and held on. _

The chibi blinked to find himself what he had done. He tried to hurt his friends, especially Tyson..."TYSON-KUN!" the chibi exclaimed as he cried out tears.

"KAI!" he called out as he got the chibi into an embrace. "I was worried..."

"Yea...I'm sorry...Tyson-kun..."

"It's alright...it's not your fault..."

"Kai is back..." Ray said.

"Yea...good thing..." Max replied.

"Tyson...kun?" the chibi asked.

"I should've told you about your teen self..." Tyson replied.

"No...it's alright...I don't think it's important anyways..." He smiled. "All I need to know is you're here...with me..."

"Yea...that's all that matters..."

Kai gasped. "DRANZER! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Let's go find your beyblade!"

"Yea..."

The building started to collaspe all of a sudden.

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

"They won't come out alive..." Voltaire said.

"They won't...they will all die..." the boss said.

The both of them laughed through out the hall.

BACK WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS

"We better find Dranzer..." Kenny said.

"AND FAST!" Ray added.

"WELL, LET'S START NOW!" Max shouted.

The gang ran to search for Dranzer.

_"Dranzer...I'm coming..." _Kai thought.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**_AznVKai_: Yay! Kai's back to normal!"**

**_Kai:_ What did you mean normal? **

**_Tyson:_ You were influenced by Black Dranzer...before...**

**_Max:_ Yea...**

**_Kai: _Oh...k...then...**

**_Ray:_ Anyways...remember to review! And AznVKai will update soon with the next chapter!**


	19. Caged Phoenix

**AznVKai: **Sorry about the hold up...I got a writer's block...shesh...anyways...thanks for the votes and the decision has been made! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Kai: Dude...get to the point...is it a yaoi fan fic?  
****Tyson: I think it is...or is it? (hint hint)  
****Kai: Gosh...now...I'm officially out of this...  
****Max: Heh...maybe because of the fact that you and Tyson are maybe a gay couple in this fan fic?  
****Kai: Max...shut up...  
****Ray: Hey! Slow down Kai! Don't worry you are not a gay couple with Tyson!  
****Kai: No I'm not gay! What? This isn't a yaoi fan fic?  
****Tyson: Nope...  
****Kai: Thank the heavens! YAY! I'M NOT PAIRED UP WITH TYSON! Anyways, thanks for the votes! You saved my life there! Anyways, roll the next chapter! (Kai runs into happiness)  
****Max: I think Kai's high on pocky at the moment...  
****Ray: Yea...let's start...anyways...

* * *

**

**Reviewers from Chapter 18:**

**Dranzen** - Hmm...I guess so...I never realized that I'm typing out a yaoi story...heh...but due to the votes...the others disagree with you...  
**SchoolBoredom** - No problem! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from the Polls: **

**silverphoenix25 **- I just read it...it's good! I liked it! heh! Hope you like the next chapter!  
**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai's Lil Devil **- Thanks for the review! Heh...Kai will come back into a teen just for a moment...hehe...later in the next chapter...  
**SchoolBoredom** - Good reasons...hehe...I was just thinking about that also...  
**maiyuka** - I won't...don't worry...as long as you guys tell me not to...thanks!

* * *

(**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**)

**Chapter 19: _Caged Phoenix_**

"Dranzer!" the chibi called out as the Bladebreakers are in search for the missing red phoenix.  
They took a left turn into another hallway.  
"Dranzer! Where are you?" he shouted.  
"Kai, do you remember where Dranzer is kept?" Tyson asked.  
He sadly shook his head. "No...Me miss her..."  
"Don't worry Kai...we'll find Dranzer..." Max said in comfort.  
"Thanks Maxie..."  
"No problem...got any thoughts Kenny?"  
"No luck Max...I haven't thought of a good plan that will help get Dranzer..." the nerd replied.  
"We better hurry up...the building is going to fall on us at anytime!" Hilary exclaimed.

_'Kai...' _echoed a voice.  
Kai froze in the spot and looked around.  
"Dranzer!" he exclaimed.  
_'Follow my voice!'  
_The chibi started running on his own.

"Kai! Come back!" Tyson called out.  
"Let's follow him!" Ray said.  
"Yea..."  
The group chased after the young chibi all the way to a large and dark room.

"Look at the size of this place!" Max exclaimed.  
"Yea...and where is the lights in this?" Ray added.  
"DRANZER!" he called out.  
The red phoenix cried out for help as she was tangled in a large glass cylinder.  
"Don't worry Dranzer...I'm coming!" Kai shouted.  
The chibi took a couple steps back and charged against the glass hoping to break it. He fell back into Tyson's arms.  
"Ouch..." he said.  
"Kai...don't worry...we'll find a way..." he said.  
"Thanks Tyson-kun...it means a lot to me..."  
Tyson took out his launcher and his beyblade, attached it together and launched it.

"DRAGOON! BREAK THE GLASS!" he yelled.  
"TYSON!" his friends called out.  
"What are you thinking?" Kenny asked.  
"Chief! There's not much time!"  
Max shrugged.  
"Like we have a choice...let's do this!" the blondy said.  
Ray and Daichi nodded in agreement.  
The three bladers pulled out their blades and launched them into the ground.  
"TEAM ATTACK!" they shouted.

The four beyblades united and slammed into the glass. Unfortunately, the glass didn't even made a single crack.  
"DAMN!" Tyson called out.  
"Tyson!" everyone said. "Manners!"  
"Does that really have to matter right now?" Kai asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Gosh...what grouches..."  
"We're running out of time!"  
"Yea...what do we do? I can't leave Dranzer here..."  
"Of course we're going to bust out Dranzer...we just have to think smart...and I got a plan!"  
"Really Tyson?" Max asked.  
"Yea...it is to attack until we fall!"  
Everyone did an anime fall.

"You got to think smarter than that!" Hilary yelled.  
"Got any better plans?" Tyson asked.  
"About that...let's do this..."  
"Alright then...DRAGOON! EVOLUTION STORM!"  
"DRACIEL! AQUA SHIELD!" Max called out.  
"STRATA DRAGOON! SPIKE SAW!" the red headed teen exclaimed.  
"DRIGER! THUNDER CLAW!" Ray shouted.  
"DRANZER! TRY TO GET OUT!" Kai yelled.  
With another shot, the four blades collided into the glass as Dranzer slammed her body against it causing a comotion as the smoke filled the room. The gang coughed and coughed for a while. Finally, the smoke lifted.

"What happened?" Daichi asked.  
"Is Dranzer free?" Kenny added.  
With a cry, Dranzer appeared out of the smoke, free from her prison.  
"DRANZER!" the chibi called.  
He kicked through another glass case and reclaimed what is rightfully his. His beyblade...and tossed aside Black Dranzer.  
"DRANZER! BACK INTO MY BLADE!"

He held out his beyblade in front of the phoenix. Dranzer went back into safety in her master's hands.  
"Welcome back Dranzer..." he said.  
"COME ON KAI! LET'S GO!" Tyson called out as Tyson was the last one to leave the room.  
"COMING!"  
The chibi and the navy haired teen both ran as fast as they could as they ran through the halls. The ceiling started to collaspe.  
"Ahhh!" the chibi cried.  
"KAI!"  
Tyson grabbed Kai and carried him the rest of the way.  
"HAAA!"

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Oh goodness! Are you guys alright?" Mr. Dickinson asked fore he was at the dojo.  
"Don't worry Mr. D!" Tyson said. "We came out safe and sound..."  
"Mostly...except that Tyson has to be a little handicapped..." Daichi added.  
Tyson got badly injured when they escaped the hideout and he had to wear a cast in the leg for a while.  
"Tyson! You shouldn't be walking around like this!" Hilary exclaimed.  
"I'm fine Hilary...don't worry...OUCH!"  
Max accidently pulled out his leg causing Tyson to walk over it. He was about to fall over when...someone caught him in the arms.

"OUF! Huh?"  
The navy haired teen looked up and saw his chibi friend back to his normal state.  
"Kai..."  
"Tyson...you have to be careful..." he said in his serious tone.  
"Yes Kai...and thanks..."  
He smiled at the Hiwatari. All Kai could do is give him a faint smirk back at him.  
"Whatever...you got to rest Tyson..."  
"I will...I will..."

"Well...Kai's back to normal..." Ray said.  
"Wonder if we'll still turn back into chibi...without the formula..." Max wondered.  
"Watch it...you might jinx it..."  
The two teen giggled.

"For now...it feels great to have Kai back..."  
"Yea...I know...back to his grumy self again..."  
"What did you guys say behind my back?" Kai asked as he gave a stern look at them.  
"Hey! It's nothing Kai! Really!" Ray said.  
"Yea! Nothing!" Max added.  
"Whatever...you're lucky...I'm letting that go..." the two toned haired teen warned.  
The two teens sighed in relief.  
"Hehe...yea..."

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai: Hope you like this chapter!  
****Tyson: Is the story finished?  
****Kai: Nope...not yet...  
****Max: Alright! What's the next chapter?  
****Ray: Can't tell...duh!  
****Kai: Remember to review and find out what happens next!**


	20. The True Evil

**AznVKai:** Almost 60 reviews! Thank you so much! Hope you like the next chapter! I had to write it for torture...heh...well, I promise I'll go easy on the Bladebreakers next time...

* * *

**Tyson**: What's in this chapter?  
**Ray**: How should I know?  
**Kai**: I have a bad feeling...that's all...  
**Tyson**: Nonsense...  
**Kai**: Wanna bet?  
**Tyson**: I don't think so...anyways, roll the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from chapter 19:**

**schoolboredom** - Thank you for the comment! I really liked your fan fics too! Keep up the good work! And the next chapter is ready for you and the rest of the readers!  
**Hellspawn** - What do ya know...azn's unite! Heh...thanks for the comment!  
**Dranzen** - Of course they're 100 persentcool! Hehe...because I'm a Kai fan!  
**maiyuka** - No problem! Heh...glad that you're happy! Hope you like the next chapter!  
**kaiba plushie** - Hope this satisfies you with another chapter!

* * *

(**_NOTE:_** I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!) 

**Chapter 20**: The True Evil

Everything turned out to be a normal day for the Bladebreakers. Or is it? "AHHH!" everyone shouted as they were running through the dojo.  
"What...did...we...do...to...deserve...this?" Tyson asked as he panted.  
"I...don't know..." Ray said quickly. "If we don't hurry up, we'll get it!"  
"You guys zip it and continue running!" Kai shouted.  
"YES KAI!" they exclaimed.  
They were being chased by Max, who mysteriously turned into a chibi. The little chibi was holding a pink shirt in his hands.

"Fwends...why can't you wear them?" he asked as he continued chasing them.  
"Because...little...Maxie..." Tyson stated while not stopping. "It's a disgrace to us!"  
"Yea...Tyson's right..." Ray agreed.  
"But...pink...it's a manly colour..." the blondy muttered.  
"NOT IT ISN'T!" Kai yelled. "IT'S GIRLY!"  
"Yea! Even Kai knows what not to wear!" Tyson shouted.  
"Oh...really?" the chibi asked.  
"Yea!" they exclaimed.  
"Ok..."

Everyone stopped running and sighed in relief.  
"Glad that's over..." Ray said.  
"Yea..." Tyson said. "It's worser than Kai's training..."  
"I have to agree with that...running for our lives..." Kai agreed. "From being caught by the evilness of pink..."  
They nodded.

"Hey, you guys!" Max exclaimed.  
Everyone looked over and screamed. Once again, they started running. "AHH! MAX!" they exclaimed.  
The chibi chased after them once again with another piece of clothing in his hands.  
"Wait! What about a pink dress?" the chibi asked.  
"RUN!" they exclaimed.  
Everyone eventually crashed into the wall when they saw Hilary and Kenny at the door.

"AHHH! OUF!"  
"Uhh...you guys..." Hilary said.  
"Are you alright?" Kenny added.  
"Yea...we're fine..." Tyson replied as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Not until Max stops telling us to wear the dress he's hold..." Daichi said.  
The brunette and the nerd turned to see the chibi, looking very innocent and kawaii.  
"Oh...Max turned into a chibi?" Hilary said.  
"Yea..." Ray replied as the Bladebreakers got up.  
"Awww...he wouldn't do that..." the brunette said while she bent down to pat the blondy's head.  
"But Hilary! You may think he's cute, but he's evil in his own way!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Nonsense Tyson...hey! Let's go shopping!"  
"NO WAY!" the boys shouted.

Unfortunately, they had to go shopping with the little chibi. The boys groaned, including Kai, who knows that something bad will happen as usual. "Are we done yet?" Tyson finally snapped out of boredom.  
"We just got here, Tyson!" Hilary replied. "Gosh..."  
"Sph...Tyson...let's just run the other direction before the Maxie chibi starts his evil reign..." Daichi whispered into the navy haired teen's ear.  
He nodded in agreement.  
"Hey...let's go...Kai...and Ray?"  
The two teens looked around. Kai and Ray disappeared on them.  
"Where could they be?" Daichi asked.

**WITH KAI AND RAY **

The two bladers were wandering around the mall so that they could waste their time on something else rather than staying with Hilary. The chinese teen sighed in relief. "The good thing is that we got away without anyone noticing..." he said.  
"Mmhm..." Kai nodded in agreement.  
Suddenly, Kai stopped walking and turned around.  
"What's wrong Kai?" the neko-jin asked as he also stopped walking.  
"What's that noise?" he asked.  
The two became silent and listened. From a distance, a mob of girls were heading their way.  
"Oh...no...don't tell me..." Ray stated.  
"Yes...RUN!" Kai exclaimed.  
The two bladers ran for their lives as they tried to find their way back to Tyson and the others.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS **

"CLOTHES!" the chibi exclaimed as he tossed the shirts and pants into a huge pile.  
"What's that for, Max?" Tyson asked.  
The blondy ran over to the blading champion and tugged his shirt to follow him.  
"Awww...Max wants something..." Hilary said.  
"More like he wants to torture someone..." Daichi corrected.  
"Daichi..."  
"What?"  
"I don't think so...I doubt that in his age that he will act that way..." Kenny replied.  
"Think again..."  
"AHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
"Ty...son?" Hilary asked as she sweatdropped.

Kenny and Daichi stared at the navy haired teen for a moment. Then, they burst into a giggle.  
"NOT FUNNY YOU GUYS!" he exclaimed.  
"Nice...dress...Tyson..." Daichi snorted.  
"Haha...please help me?"  
"Ty...it looks good on you..." Max said while smiling.  
"No...it isn't...and it isn't alright..."  
"Well, the good thing is...Kai isn't here to see it..." Kenny said.  
"That is so true..."

The next thing you know, Kai and Ray got away from the mob of girls and found the others. The two bladers bent down and took a moment to catch their breaths. "We...found...you..." Ray said while panting.  
"Where were you?" Daichi asked.  
"Oh...just exploring..."  
"When we found a mob of girls..." Kai added.  
"Oh..."

The two finished panting and looked over to see the champion blader in a pink dress. Ray and Kai just stood there bewildered, until the neko-jin finally replied. "Uhh...nice...Tyson..."  
"Thanks...Ray..." Tyson replied sarcastically.  
Kai just burst into a giggle.  
"KAI!"  
The Hiwatari stopped giggling and replied with a smirk on his face, "Sorry Tyson...but it really suits you..."  
"Very funny...haha...very funny...Mr. Meany..."  
"Hey...at least I didn't took a picture of you and told the whole world about it..."  
"Yea...I guess not..."  
"Anyways Tyson...you better get out of that dress..."  
"Yes Kai!"  
Tyson rushed into the boy's changeroom to change back into his street clothes.

"Well, what should we do now?" Kenny asked.  
"KAI! Why don't you change into these?" the chibi asked.  
Everyone's eyes just widened.  
"NO WAY!" Kai exclaimed as he quickly rushed out of the shop.  
"What?" the chibi stood there and blinked. "Why isn't Kai going to try them? What about you Ray or Daichi?"  
"Uhh...no thanks..." Ray said as he and Daichi took steps back.  
"Yea...I just remembered that we're going with Kai to the food court..." Daichi added.

The two bladers rushed out of the shop also. By that time, Tyson finished changing.  
"Finally!" he said. He looked around to see that his Bladebreaker friends disappeared.  
"Hey...where did Kai, Ray and Daichi went?"  
"I'm out of here...ok? I'll be in the electronics section..." Kenny said before he rushed out.  
"Tyson...are you going to try this?" Max asked.  
"AHHH! NOW I KNOW WHY THEY RAN AWAY!"

Tyson finally rushed out of the shop leaving Hilary and the chibi alone.  
"Ok...Max...let's get out of here..." Hilary said as she sweatdropped.  
"Why aren't they wearing it?" he asked. "It's just a thong..."

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **Poor Bladebreakers...poor them...  
**Kai: **That's truly evil! EVIL, I TELL YA!  
**Tyson:** I know! I just hope there's not another chapter of pinkness and torture!  
**Ray:** Yea...I'm glad that we're still alive...  
**Max:** What's wrong with those?  
**Kai, Tyson and Ray:** AHHH! (They quickly run away.)  
**Max:** What? Anyways, hope you like the chapter and please review!


	21. All Revealed

**AznVKai: **It's been a while...sorry...I could've updated sooner, but school has to start up again...(sigh) So, here it is! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Tyson:** Finally! What happens next?  
**Kai:** Duh...find out...and let's roll the next chapter already!  
**Tyson: **What about Ray and Max?  
**Kai:** It's their lost...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 20:**

**schoolboredom** - hehe...glad you liked it! Hope you like this one!  
**kaiba plushie** - Don't worry...he will be chibi once again sometime later...in the meantime, the other characters had to hog the spotlight for a moment...  
**Hellspawn** - I guess I do have a thing for that...only when I'm mad...heh...anyways, here's the next chapter!  
**Dranzen** - Don't worry! I won't do that again! shutters I don't know what got over me while I'm typing that chapter...anyways, hopefully the next chapter is better!  
**maiyuka** - No problem! Unfortunately, it may take a while to finish the next chapter because I'm back at school...(sigh)

* * *

(**NOTE**: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!) 

**Chapter 21**: All Revealed

The very next day, the Bladebreakers are getting ready for a party. All of the teams are invited, including their rivals. The unfortunate part is that Max is still a chibi. Plus, Tyson has turned into a chibi also! "Oh boy...there are more things we have to worry about..." Ray said as he just finished cooking the food.  
"Yea, hopefully they behave and not appear during the party..." Daichi replied as he placed the plates on the table.  
"Don't worry, luckily, Kai's going to take care of them..." Hilary added as she finished cleaning the floors.  
"I didn't say that," Kai said as he was just leaning against the wall, not helping.  
"Well, too bad..."  
The Hiwatari muttered some Russian to insult her.

"Kawaii Kai...what is gowing on?" the navy haired chibi asked as he tugged Kai's pants.  
The two toned haired teen bent down and replied, "We're just having a party...all of our friends will be there..."  
"Wow! I love parties!"  
"BUT...you promise not to appear in front of them during the party...you and Max are to stay in your room...got it?"  
"But why?"  
"Because...umm...they're playing a game with you..."  
"Really?"  
"Yea...they're playing hide and seek..."  
"So, are they the seekers?"  
"Yea...so, you better hide in your room...so that they couldn't find you two..."  
The chibi smiled with joy.

"OK!"  
"Good Tyson..."  
Kai gently patted his head.  
"Now, tell Max that..."  
"OK! Later Kawaii Kai!"  
The chibi ran off to find Max.  
_"When will Tyson stop calling me Kawaii Kai?"_ Kai thought.

Later in the day, when all the guests came, everything was going well. Tyson nor Max even dared to go out in public for they are hiding in Tyson's room. "Good...they're not here..." Kai muttered as he was walking around to check if Max or Tyson got away.  
"Hey...Kai, I never knew you liked parties..." said a voice.

Kai quickly turned around to see Johnny, who was snickering at him.  
"So, big shot...you seem like you saw a ghost..."  
"Whatever...as if..." he muttered before he walked off.  
"Gosh...what's your problem?"

Meanwhile, with Tyson and Max, they were patiently waiting for the guests to find them. "Hey Maxie...do you think they'll find us?" Tyson whispered.  
The blondy shook his head. "Don't think so...they seem to be taking a long time..."  
"I hope they find us soon...this is getting boring..."

**WITH RAY AND HILARY**

They were having a great time chatting with the White Tigers. "Oh really? So, you and Mariah really did that?" Hilary asked.  
"Yea...it was funny!" Kevin said. "Isn't that right, Gary?"  
"Mmm...FOOD!" he exclaimed as he chowed down on his food.  
The bladers sweatdropped.  
"By the way, where is Tyson?" Lee asked.  
"Yea...and where is Max?" Emily added.  
"Oh, they had errands to do...it's too bad they can't come here..." Hilary lied.  
"Oh, that's too bad..." Michael said. "We could've had an eating contest..."

**WITH KAI **

While continuing to walk around, he spotted Max walking out of Tyson's room and was about to enter the large room, where the other teams are. He rushed over and grabbed him. "Hey!" he exclaimed.  
"Max! What are you doing? You'll be caught!" Kai exclaimed.  
"Oh really? We're still playing?"  
"Yes! And get back into the room!"  
Without Kai noticing, Tyson sneaked out and headed for the kitchen because he was hungry.

"Go back in ok Max?" Kai said.  
"Ok..."  
The blondy chibi went back into Tyson's room.  
The Hiwatari sighed in relief. "Good...now that's over..."  
"AWWWW...LOOK AT THE KID! HE'S SO KAWAII!" the girl squealed. (Kawaii means Cute)  
_"Oh...no...don't tell me...Tyson got away..."  
_Kai rushed out to see the chibi in the middle of the party.

"TYSON!" Ray and Hilary exclaimed when they saw him.  
"Tyson? That's Tyson?" Miguel asked.  
"Is that really him?" Aaron continued.  
"Uhh...why is everyone looking at me?" the chibi asked.  
The chibi looked around and found the two toned haired teen. He rushed over to him and grabbed his legs. "Kawaii Kai...why are they starwing at me?" he asked.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Sorry about that...the chapter was pretty short...I promise to try my best to make the next chapter longer...  
**Kai: **Dude...why do you have to embarass me with the words _KAWAII KAI!  
_**Tyson: **I don't know...  
**Kai:** What an embarassment! (frowns)  
**Max: **What about me?  
**Ray:** You will come out...and we have to do the explaining to the others...oh boy...  
**Kai: **(sigh) Yes...find out what happens next...and please review!

* * *

**Sneak Preview: **

Everyone's eyes widened. "THAT'S REALLY TYSON!"  
The Hiwatari sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yes...that is Tyson..."  
"What happened?" Lee asked.  
"Long story..." Ray replied.


	22. Oh Boy

**AznVKai: **I'm back! Sorry about that! I have a Vietnamese exam to study for. So, yea...it took a while for me to finish typing this chapter! Thank you so much for the 70 reviews!

* * *

**Kai**: Oh boy...time for the boring explaining to the world time...  
**Tyson**: Yep...when will the action come back?  
**Ray**: Later in this chapter...I think?  
**Max**: It better get there...cause...I'm going to go insane!  
**Kai**: Max...you're already insane from the beginning of the fan fic...  
**Max**: Oh yea...forgot...  
**Kai**: (sigh) Roll next chapter...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 21:**

**SchoolBoredom **- Hmm...only a summary...to make things short! Ok?  
**silverphoenix25 **- Yay! A new reviewer! I'm assuming that you liked my fan fic? Oh well...thanks!  
**Erika **- Yes it is...funny...but I promise to some of the other reviewers to try not to do that again...  
**Hellspawn **- Heh! I don't really think the last chapter is good...but for sure, this one's better!  
**maiyuka **- I know I do...I just wanted to make sure that you reviewers don't have to become bored of waiting. Hope you have a nice spring break!  
**kaiba plushie **- Whoa...who would sleep 20 hours? No duh...animals who are hibernating...heh...Kawaii Kai...hehe...Liked the name...but I don't think Kai agrees...heh...  
**Dranzen** - Hehe...I know they're cute...let's see what happens next...

* * *

**FROM THE LAST CHAPTER...**

"Go back in ok Max?" Kai said.  
"Ok..."  
The blondy chibi went back into Tyson's room.  
The Hiwatari sighed in relief. "Good...now that's over..."  
"AWWWW...LOOK AT THE KID! HE'S SO KAWAII!" the girl squealed. (Kawaii means Cute)  
_"Oh...no...don't tell me...Tyson got away..." _

Kai rushed out to see the chibi in the middle of the party.  
"TYSON!" Ray and Hilary exclaimed when they saw him.  
"Tyson? That's Tyson?" Miguel asked.  
"Is that really him?" Aaron continued.  
"Uhh...why is everyone looking at me?" the chibi asked.  
The chibi looked around and found the two toned haired teen. He rushed over to him and grabbed his legs. "Kawaii Kai...why are they starwing at me?" he asked.

* * *

**Chapter 22**: Oh Boy...

Everyone's eyes widened. "THAT'S REALLY TYSON!"  
The Hiwatari sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yes...that is Tyson..."  
"What happened?" Lee asked.  
"Long story..." Ray replied.  
"Plus...he's SOO Kawaii when he calls your name!" Mariah squealed.  
"No, it isn't..." Kai replied.  
"Heh...Kawaii Kai...wonder who made that name up..." Tala teased.  
"Quiet Tala...and it's not me..."  
"Where shall we start..." Ray said.

Out of nowhere, the blondy jumped onto the raven haired teen's back and asked for a piggy back ride. "Missy Ray...can you please give me a piggy back rwide?"  
"What the...Max! I thought you were hiding!"  
"I got bored...I noticed Tyson was out in public. So, I did the same!"  
"Wha? Max too?" Michael exclaimed.

Ray sighed in defeat.  
"Yes...he too..."  
"This proves that we do have the right to know..." Julia said.  
"From the beginning..." Ray said. "We were invited to a buffet and we decided to attend it. From there, we drank contaminated (sorry about spelling...) drinks and went back to the dojo."  
"When we got there," Kai explained, "We recived a note that each of us will eventually turn into chibis...which did occur...starting with Tyson..."  
"Then, me...according to Max..."  
"Shortly, Max...and he definately caused trouble..."  
"Then, Kai turned into a chibi..."  
"So, no wonder...you were lying that Kai was too sick to come to the tournament...he was actually a chibi all along..." Lee said.

"Wha...you lied about that?" Kai asked as he turned to the neko-jin.  
"Heh...sorry? But it's the only way to keep your secret quiet..." Ray said.  
"Well, that settles things...eventually all you guys turned back to normal, right?" Raul asked.  
"Yes...for a moment, until Boris and Voltaire decided to keep changing us into chibis until they claim our Bit-Beasts..."  
"Dude...not cool..." Kane said.  
"Yes...that's right..."  
"Kawaii Kai...what's wrong?" the chibi navy haired boy asked.  
"Nothing Tyson...it's nothing..." he replied.  
"I know it's something because you're talking about something..."  
"He got ya there..." Daichi said.  
"Baka...just be quiet..." Kai retorted. "Tyson...run along..."  
"But Kawaii Kai..."  
"Tyson..."

The Hiwatari glared at him.  
"Please do me this favor..."  
"Yes Kawaii Kai..."  
"One more thing...it's Kai...not Kawaii Kai..."  
"Ok Kawaii Kai..."

The navy haired chibi ran to the kitchen.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" the chibi blondy chased after him.  
"So, what are we suppose to do?" Julia asked. "Now we know that you are all capable of turning into chibis..."  
"We have to make sure that we don't participate on the day when we have to go on a beyblade tournament..." Ray replied. "If any of us turns into a chibi..."  
"So, what are the chances?" Mariah asked.  
"Don't know..."  
"AHHH!" two cries yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone rushed over to see what was going on. "TYSON! MAX!" Ray and Kai called out.  
"Ouch...my head hurts..." muttered a voice.  
"Me also..." said another.  
"Max! You're back to your normal self!" Ray said.  
"Huh? Oh hey...I was a chibi again?" the blondy asked.  
"Yea..." Hilary replied.  
"Oh...hey!"  
"Max! You never told us about this!" Michael exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry...didn't want to be a burden to you..."  
"It's alright...at least we all know that you're safe at the moment..."  
"Kawaii Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw his arms around Kai's neck.  
"Tyson! What did you do?" Kai snapped.  
"Sowy...fell off trying to take cereal..."  
"It's alright...at least you're not hurt...right?"  
"Wight!"  
"Good...now...I have to clean you..."  
"Aww...man...me no like bath!"  
"Too bad Tyson! At least you're not doing it alone..."  
"Oh man...is there any cwockies?"  
"No...there are none...I will be waiting outside the tub while you're bathing..."  
"Okay!"

The two went into the washroom.  
"Well, Kai could be a good father for that..." Kenny said.  
"Heh...more like mother..." Tala teased.  
"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled.  
"Gosh...him and his keen hearing..."

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**Tyson**: That's all?  
**Kai:** For now...  
**Ray**: The next chapter contains Tyson's bathtime!  
**Max:** Yep!  
**Kai**: I have a bad feeling about this...  
**Ray:** Oh yes...just to remind you all...this is not a hentai or yaoi fan fic! So, ratings are safe for you fans!  
**AznVKai:** Remember to review and also...I'll try my best to finish the next chapter ASAP!


	23. One Goes in, Two Pops Out!

**AznVKai:** Hello fan fiction fans! I am back with the next chapter! Sorry if it took so long...anyways, I hope you like them! Oh yea! Thank you so much for over 80 reviews!

**Kai:** Oh man...I don't like this...  
**Tyson:** OoOoO...bubbles...bathtime!  
**Ray**: Heh...we'll be amused...  
**Kai**: Not funny...  
**Max**: Oh yea...just to let you guys know...this chapter DOES NOT CONTAIN YAOI OR ANY HENTAI! THANK YOU!  
**Kai**: Well said Max...It's very hard to imagine myself as that...anyways, on with the next chapter...

* * *

**Reviewers from chapter 24:**

**SchoolBoredom **- I read your fan fic...it's really awesome! Keep up the good work! Plus, I told some other people to check your fan fic out!  
**Blackrose** - I'm sorry about that...it really does look like it...unfortunately, with a debate from the other reviewers...it is not...  
**Elise Phoenix** - Hehe..I know...But don't worry...there won't be anything hentai about it...  
**Elizabeth Aiken** - Yay! Another new reviewer! Hope this chapter will help you to get a good laugh!  
**Silverhaired Nemesis** - I presume that you liked it...so...enjoy this one!  
**maiyuka** - Don't worry...I won't abandon them...they are being processed right now...it may take a while...  
**Dranzen** - I know...but it isn't...I was also planning to do another fan fic based on yaoi...  
**VGMaster04** - Well, find out next after I finish commenting the rest of the reviewers...  
**Erika** - I hope so too...but that will be sometime soon!  
**769 EVIL** - Thank you so much! Sorry about the delay!  
**Maria** - Thanks! Hope you liked the rest of the chapters!  
**amanda **- thanks for the comment! Hope you like the next!  
**TalaValkov1** - Thank you! I hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

_**In the last chapter...**_

"Kawaii Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as he threw his arms around Kai's neck.  
"Tyson! What did you do?" Kai snapped.  
"Sowy...fell off trying to take cereal..."  
"It's alright...at least you're not hurt...right?"  
"Wight!"  
"Good...now...I have to clean you..."  
"Aww...man...me no like bath!"  
"Too bad Tyson! At least you're not doing it alone..."  
"Oh man...is there any cwockies?"  
"No...there are none...I will be waiting outside the tub while you're bathing..."  
"Okay!"  
The two went into the washroom.  
"Well, Kai could be a good father for that..." Kenny said.  
"Heh...more like mother..." Tala teased.  
"I HEARD THAT!" he yelled.  
"Gosh...him and his keen hearing..."

* * *

**Chapter 23**: One goes in, Two pops out!

Turning the tap as the running water filled the tub, Tyson took off all of his clothes and covered himself in a towel as Kai wasn't looking. "Kawaii Kai," the chibi stated.  
"Yea Tyson?" he responded.  
"Is the water cold?"

He felt the temperature as he dipped his finger in the tub. He shook his head.  
"No, it's alright..."  
"Okay..."

After his leg dipped into the water, he jerked back out.  
"What's wrong now, Tyson?" Kai asked.  
"Scared..."  
"There's nothing in it..."  
"Go in..."  
"What...no way Tyson...you know me..."

The chibi shook his head. The Hiwatari sighed.  
"Tyson...it's safe..."  
"Nope...you go in..."  
"Tyson...don't tempt me..."  
"But Kawaii Kai..." he winned.  
"No way Tyson...I am not going in with you...so, get in yourself...don't worry...I am going to wait right beside you..."  
"NO!"  
"Tyson...don't..."  
"No way!"

Outside in the halls, the others were eavesdropping. "Tyson's having a difficult time..." Max said.  
"More like Kai's having a difficult time..." Ray added. "We all know that he doesn't like taking care of children..."  
"Heh, but that might be wrong..." Tala replied. "Kai may have another side to him..."  
"Yes...a possiblity..."

Back in the washroom, Kai finally got Tyson in the tub as he sat beside him without looking, of course.  
"Kawaii Kai," Tyson asked.  
"What is it now, Tyson?" the Hiwatari replied back.  
"Me sowy..."

He gave a faint smile.  
"It's alright. I'm glad that you finally got in..."  
"Yea!"  
He splashed water at his face.  
"Ahh! Tyson!"

The chibi giggled.  
"Kawaii Kai wet!"  
"A little...that's all!"  
Tyson continued to play with his "babysitter" with the splashes of water.  
"Tyson!"

All of a sudden, the Hiwatari slipped over a puddle and fell to the ground as there was a puff of smoke in the air. "What?" the chibi asked as he looked over to see if he's alright. "Kawaii Kai? You okay?"  
Blinking a couple of times, Kai stood up and looked around, cluelessly.  
"Where am I?" he asked. "Kawaii Tyson?"

They blinked at each other.  
"Kawaii Kai, small..." Tyson replied.  
"Hm? You Tyson?"  
_"Kawaii Kai, smally does not remember me?" _Tyson thought to himself. _"Funny..."  
_"What am I doing here?"  
"Play wit me!"  
"What game?"  
"Splash!"  
Tyson started splashing water over the chibi.  
"Ahhh!"  
The Kai chibi got closer to the tub and splashed him back.  
"Hey!"

That continued for a while until Tyson pulled him into the tub as he completely got soaked. The chibis giggled in excitement.  
"What's going on in there?" Max asked.  
"Yea...I'm getting worried..." Ray replied. "I don't hear Kai..."  
"Me neither..." Kenny added. "We should check on them..."

Slowly, they opened the door to see the two chibis playing in the tub.  
"Oh gosh...no wonder..." Ray replied.  
"Kai turned into a chibi again..." Max added.  
"What?" the chibis asked.  
"What about me?" Kai questioned.  
"Nothing!" Kenny snapped. "Now...umm...time for the both of you to dry up..."  
"Awwww..." Tyson moaned.  
Ray carried Kai and took him to Tyson's room to find a blowdryer to dry his clothes with. Max took a towel and covered Tyson. Then, he picked him up and went to the same room to find his chibi clothes.  
"Awwww..." the girls hollared. "Kai's so cute!"

The chibi blinked at them.  
"Why they stawing at me?" Kai asked Ray who was drying his clothes.  
"They think you're cute that's all..." Ray replied.  
"Ewww...gross..."  
"Even he has taste...wow..." Mariah said. "Very intelligent..."  
"Why is your hair pink?"  
"Because it is that way..."  
"You probably dyed it..."  
"What! How does he know?"  
"Easy...pink is no common..."  
"Very smart..." Tala said.  
"YURI!" (Yuri means lesbian or lily flower. In this case, it's Tala's japanese name)  
"What! Kai, cut it out!"  
"YURI!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Yuri suppose to be smelly..."  
"Kai, stop it! Plus, I am going to attack you if you say I am smelly bad or smelly good!"  
"Or maybe neither..." Ray said. "He's probably teasing you as a lily flower..."  
"No duh! Kai always have a thing with teasing!" the red haired teen snapped.  
"Me hungry...Maxy..." the navy haired chibi complained.  
"After you put your shirt on, then we'll get you something to eat," Max replied as he passed the yellow shirt to the chibi.  
He did as he was told and then went over to the other chibi.  
"Kawaii Kai, you sure you don't remember?" he asked.

The Hiwatari chibi blinked.  
"Don't remember what?" he replied. "Me confused..."  
"Wow, so these chibis don't remember a single thing about their teen selves?" Lee asked.  
"Yes," the two teen Bladebreakers nodded.

The chibis tilted their heads to one side.  
"What?" they asked.  
"Nothing you guys..." Raul replied.  
"Now, you're all dry, Kai," Ray replied after he turned off the blowdryer.

The two chibis quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "FOOD!" they called out.  
"We better watch them before anything bad happens..." Daichi said.  
"Yea, let's go!" Max said.  
"Tyson! Kai! Slow down!" Hilary cried.

The chibis were munching on their food.  
"Mmm...GOOD!" they exclaimed.  
"Oh gosh, I never thought that Kai and Tyson would not fight against each other," Michael said.  
"Yes, things had changed..." Ray replied. "Those two are more calm..."  
"PLAY OUTSIDE!" the two chibis yelled as they rushed outdoors.  
"Again..." Max said.  
Everyone went outside to find the chibis.

Seeing them looking up, they did the same and saw... "UGLY FACE!" Kai snapped.  
"I'm not ugly face you twit!" yelled a female. "Kai Hiwatari! Teasing as ever!"  
"Who's she?" everyone asked.  
"For your information, I am Cassie Jama. The number one beauty!"  
"Mowre like number wone sticky!" Kai snapped.  
"Hey! Quiet Kai!"  
"Me remember you...you kid snobby..."  
"Heh, and you as always being yourself!"  
"Yep, me myself!"  
"What are you here for?" Ray demanded.  
"I was told by Boris and Voltaire to finish a job..." Cassie replied with her evil laugh.  
"Man..." Max said. "Again..."  
"Me gowin to beat you!" Kai exclaimed.  
"As if..." said another voice.  
"Kenji!"

The male stick up haired teen jumped to the ground next to the yellow haired female, Cassie.  
"Yes...at your state, you dont' even know how to play tough beybattles..."  
"Me still cream you!"  
"Yea right you small fry..."  
"What?" Tyson snapped. "Not funny! Me help Kawaii Kai!"  
"Kawaii Tyson and I versus you two!" Kai added.  
"We'll see..." Cassie replied. "Once you lose, your Bit-Beasts are ours..."  
"KAI! TYSON! DON'T DO THIS!" Ray and Max called out.  
"LET IT RIP!"

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**Kai: **What do you expect...another battle...  
**Tyson: **Yes, I'm going to kick butt!  
**Ray:** Yea, who knows...  
**Max:** Yup, you guys might lose!  
**Kai and Tyson:** -.-'  
**AznVKai:** Ok...find out what happens in the next chapter! Remember to review!


	24. Battle Unleashed!

**AznVKai - **I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I had this chapter ready until the COMPUTER BROKE DOWN! Oh man...bad luck and I had to retype this chapter again...sigh...anyways, now it's finally done and hope you all enjoy. Oh yes...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 98 REVIEWS!

* * *

**Tyson: **We'll kick butt!  
**Kai:** We better...  
**Ray:** Go Kai! Go Tyson!  
**Max:** Who will win? Find out next!

* * *

**Reviewers from the previous chapter: **

**The Beautiful Disaster - **hehe...who will win? Find out...  
**SchoolBoredom** - Thank you...and here's the results of the battle!  
**maiyuka** - Kai staying chibi for a while? Probably...hehe...  
**TalaValkov1 **- Kai looks very kawaii as a chibi. Tyson...he's cute also...if you've seen his chibi form in the Beyblade series...  
**Dranzen **- Yaoi? Don't think so...hehe...-.-' But does seem like it...  
**FlamingDragon **- I know! They're just so cute!  
**sorekai** - Keep Kai as chibi? Well, probably...and thanks for the suggestion! I'll probably type it out soon!  
**FreddyPhone **- Well, I'm finally updating! Sorry for making you wait so long!  
**BlackGothFaerie** - Thank you for the comments! It did took a lot of practice for me to get this good...and I hope to get better at it...here's your wish and enjoy the next chapter!  
**Dranzania** - I KNOW! KAI'S THE BEST CAUSE HE'S MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER! But as a fan fic writer...I may have to get dramatic...hehe...find out what happens next!

_**

* * *

In the Last Chapter...**_

"Yes...at your state, you don't even know how to play tough beybattles..."  
"Me still cream you!"  
"Yea right you small fry..."  
"What?" Tyson snapped. "Not funny! Me help Kawaii Kai!"  
"We'll see..." Cassie replied. "Once you lose, your Bit-Besats will be ours..."  
"KAI! TYSON! DON'T DO THIS!" Ray and Max called out.  
"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Battle Unleashed!

The four blades landed on the ground at the same time. As the two chibis were concentrating on the match, the other two are planning on the quickest way to win.  
"ATTACK!" the four exclaimed.  
_"It's hard to forget those who wanted to take me as if I am an object, a toy owned in their possession..." _echoed a familiar voice in Tyson's mind. _"That's why I want to prove myself to everyone...who would actually be considered as someone...you, Tyson...are the only one who sees me that way..."  
_"DWANZA!" the Hiwatari chibi exclaimed. "BLAZING GIGS TEMPEST!"

Phoenix feather filled the air and shot the two blades like darts. Shortly, the blue blade collided into them as it was in flames.  
"DWAGOON!" Tyson called out. "TURBO GALA...GALA...GAWAXY TWISTA!"  
"Isn't it Turbo Galaxy Twister?" the chibi asked.  
"Oh...me bad pro..pronounce..."

The Dragoon blade formed a tornado which blew the two blades away passed the Granger residence.  
"Hey! You're ruining my hair!" squealed Cassie.  
"Hehe...me like to add good glue on it..." Chibi Kai snickered as he got a glue bottle in his hands. "Plus...I brought my fwend sizzors (scissors) with me! Snip! Snip!"  
She became alarmed and screamed and fled from the group.

Kenji sighed in disappointment.  
"Gosh...perky..." he said. "But I won't be like that...ATTACK!"  
"Dwanza! Heat things up!" Kai exclaimed. "BLAZING TURBO REVERSE GIGS!"  
"Ahhh! No!"

The blade struck out into the air and slashed across Kenji's face. He yelled in defeat and pain.  
"Ouuu..." Kai said. "That otta leave a mark..."  
"I...guarentee this...Hiwatari...it will be your last breath once I get my hands on you!" he exclaimed. "Until then...get ready!"  
He too also fled.  
"Yay!" the two chibis exclaimed. "We won!"

They sighed in defeat.  
"Those two...never change about one thing..." Ray said.  
"Yep...their love for the game..." Max added.  
"What I had to say about this is when will they come back to normal?" Rick said as his arms are crossed.  
"Dunno...why ask?"  
"Because...guess what is coming up..."

They thought for a while.  
"I give up..."  
He sighed.  
"I'll tell you the answer tomorrow...hope by then, Kai and Tyson better be themselves again..."

**NEXT DAY**

With his arms stretched out as he yawned while entering the living room to join with the rest of the awakening gang, the navy haired teen greeted, "Morning you guys!"  
The group looked up and was trilled to see Tyson back to normal.  
"Hey Tyson! What's up?" Max asked.  
"No wonder..." Julia said. "He was the one snoring...so loudly!"  
"Hey!"  
"Not only that...Spencer...Gary AND Michael as well..." Mariah complained.  
"Sorry Mariah..." Gary apoligized.  
"Anyways, Tyson...have you seen Kai yet?" Kenny asked.  
"Uhh...nope...not yet..." he replied. "What's up with him?"  
"He's a chibi again..." Hilary replied.  
"Oh..."  
"KAWAII TAKAO!"

The two toned haired chibi jumped and wrapped his arms around the Granger teen.  
"GOOD MORNING!"  
"ACK! KAI! Plea...se...let...go of me!" he exclaimed as he leaned back, about to fall. "You..chocking me!"  
"Gomen ne..." (Means sorry)  
The chibi released himself from his embrace.

The navy haired teen bent down and patted his shoulder. "It's alright..."  
He blinked several times to see what he was doing with a pen and paper. "What's wrong?"  
The chibi held up the pen and paper and said, "Me wite to Santa!"  
"Santa?"  
He thought for a moment.  
"OH GOSH! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!"

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**Kai:** Note...this is a short chapter because the next plot leads to the CHRISTMAS EDITION TO FEELING YOUNG AGAIN! Stay tuned...  
**Tyson:** Alright! Deck the halls with boughs of holly, FALALALALA...LALALALA!  
**Kai:** Tyson...shush...  
**Ray:** Someone's being a grouch...  
**Kai:** Ray...-.-  
**Max:** PRESENTS!  
**Kai:** ...  
**AznVKai:** Hehe...remember to review! (And sorry about the short chapter...)


	25. My Wish to You

**AznVKai:** Missed me? Yes...due to some website problems...I was unable to post up the next chapter as soon as I thought.Well, now thateverything's cleaned up, I shallresume to the next chapter.Thank you! I'm finally at the 100 review mark! Keep it up! Here's the Christmas chapter!

* * *

**Max: **Christmas is coming! XD  
**Kai: **Yay...(exaggerating...)  
**Ray: **Kai's in the snowy mood right now...  
**Tyson: **Come on, Kai! Add the flavour of Christmas Spirit!  
**Kai: **No...  
**Max: **Well...let's see if Chibi Kai does...ROLL PLAY!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 24:  
****Goddess of Tragedy **- Thank you! Hope you enjoy the Christmas edition to you!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Thankey! XD Here it is! Enjoy!  
**Eternal Hell-Spawn** - YES! VERY KAWAII! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**kia** - Yea...I should...but that's because I am usually caught up with school work... X.x  
**bluerosety **- Your wish is my command...laughs out loud...anyways, here's the next chapter!  
**TalaValkov1**- Yes...very kawaii! >. hehe...enjoy the next chapter!  
**Kai Hiwataril** - Thank you! Enjoy the next!

* * *

**Chapter 25:** My Wish to You 

"Hmmm...what do I want for Christmas?" the chibi layed on his belly on the floor as he balanced his pen on his nose. "No...not that...hmm...no...not good enough..."  
"AHHH! CHRISTMAS! OMG! What we'll we do!" Tyson exclaimed as he paniked though the hallway.  
"Tyson! Slow down! Let's plan this..." Ray said.  
"Yea...the good thing is that most of us left the area..." Lee said.  
"Some of us decided to stay because well...to help deal with this..." Mariah added.

_**(NOTE: Lee, Mariah, Rick, Michael and Tala stayed with the group)**_

"First...gifts..." Michael said. "You gotta buy the very nice ones for the girls..."  
"I have nothing to say about this..." Tyson replied.  
"What's wrong with buying gifts for girls?" Hilary complained.  
"It's gross..."  
"So immature!"  
"Whatever..." he said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Well...we all have to buy gifts for everyone..." Max said.  
"Yep...then, gather a party..." Ray added.  
"Don't forget! Have a mistletoe..." Daichi exclaimed.  
Everyone sweatdropped.

"I do not want that..." Tyson said. "Eww..."  
The others nodded in agreement as Hilary imagined Tala kissing Bryan under a mistletoe and giggled.  
"Whatever you're thinking about...it's not funny..." Tala replied as his eyes narrowed in suspision.  
"Hmph...you don't even know what I'm thinking about..." she snapped. _"It's so funny!"  
__"Whatever she's thinking...I know it has to deal with me...for some reason..." _Tala thought.  
"Well, I have a thought what everyone might want for Christmas!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Already!" everyone snapped.  
"Amazing..." Max said. "Even I do not want to give to everyone for Christmas..."  
"Same..." Ray agreed.  
"We shall go shopping tomorrow!" Tyson said.  
"Yep..."

While the group is discussing, the chibi is still thinking about his Christmas gift.  
_"The one greatest wish I wanted..." _he thought. _"Oh yes! It's the perfect wish!"  
_He grabbed his pen and started writing to Saint Nicolas.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year for Christmas, I want to let Tyson know that I thank him for evewything he has done for me. He is always ther fwor me in any sitwation: the good, the bad, the sad...and others...I wish to give him the best Christmas eva...deep inside, I want to make another's Christmas better rather than my own...Please...grant me this Christmas wish...if he is happy, I am as well..._

_From,_

_Kai Hiwatari _

The chibi folded the letter and insert it into an envelope. _"This is my wish to you...Kawaii Tyson..." _

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **Another short like chapter...sigh...sorry about that...  
**Kai**: My wish for Tyson's happiness?  
**Tyson: **Awww...sweet...and you also have a lot of Christmas Spirit!  
**Ray: **That's why you're a chibi...  
**Max: **Yep...  
**Kai: **...  
**AznVKai:** What's happening next? Well, note to all...A CHAPTER ON KAI AND TALA WILL BE REVEALED VERY SOON! Please review! Until then, I'm out! LATERZ!


	26. Lost, Found, Shopping and Lost Again

**AznVKai: **Accck! So many delays! I was enjoying my summer and I've realized...I needed to get these fan fics in process again while the summer lasted. Hehe...thank you for 110 reviews! In the meantime, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Kai:** I don't see the point of this chapter to continue...It's still Christmas!  
**Max:** Hey! Then that means...(sob) we can't continue any longer?  
**Kai:** ...  
**Ray:** Well, then the author better get her bum moving and hurry this fan fic out of the Christmas season!  
**AznVKai:** Hey! I heard that Ray! >. So what if I'm a bit slow?  
**Max:** Even slower than Tyson...  
**AznVKai & Tyson:** -.-' What does that suppose to mean?  
**Kai:** Anyways, shall we get to the fan fic?

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 25:  
SchoolBoredom** - Hehe...I got to stop this slow pacing process. Thanks for waiting!  
**bluerosety** - hehe...Thank you. This chapter is longer for sure.  
**Eternal Hell-Spawn** - Hehe? 0.0' Well, I better have my strings pulled in order to update these fan fics in a faster pace! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**master blader** - Enjoy the next chappy!  
**Kai Hiwataril** - Sorry about the long delay. Enjoy the next chapter.  
**Talaeka** - Really? Wow...I've been typing this fan fic for about two years? Wow...never realized it...thank for the comment and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND**  
"Talking..."_ "Thinking..."_

* * *

**Chapter 26:** Lost, Found, Shopping and Lost Again 

The very next day, the navy haired teen was actually the first to wake up and get ready for Christmas shopping. While he was in the bathroom, taking a shower, the chibi Hiwatari slowly opened his rounded eyes to find Kawaii Tyson missing.  
"Kawaii Tyson? Where are you?" he called out.  
He called out his name a couple more times, but he couldn't see the teen anywhere.  
"Is he gone?"  
His eyes started to become watery as the chibi leaned against the solid wall next to the bathroom door. Eventually, Chibi Kai started sobbing against his night pillow. **(Ack! How kawaii?)**

It was when Tyson finished showering, got changed and opened the door. Since Kai was too short, the teen didn't notice that Kai was beside the bathroom door. He looked where Kai was sleeping and noticed he wasn't there. "Kai?" he wondered. _"Oh man! I'm in big trouble!" _

He ran over to the bed and started tossing all the blankets and pillows all over the place without a care where they landed just to find where the missing chibi went.

"Where is he?" he paniked. "Oh man...Kai must have gotten lost because he probably thought I was missing!"  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He have to use patience. It is the only way to find the young captain.  
_"Okay, don't panic...if I were Kai, where would I go?"_ he thought to himself. _"Besides leaning against a wall somewhere..."  
_Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.  
_"Yeah! Kai's leaning against a wall! The question is...where?"  
_He sighed in stress wondering where he could be. It was when he heard sobbing.  
_"Kai?"  
_He looked at the bathroom door and adjusted his view to the young child with white pjs and a pillow.  
"Kai!"  
He ran over to the chibi. Kai looked up to see his idol running after him. "Kawaii Takao!"  
He too ran over to give each other a huge embrace against each other.  
"I found you!" he exclaimed.  
"Heh?"  
"Hehe...you got lost didn't you Kawaii Takao?" he asked.  
He giggled and replied to the chibi, "Yeah! How silly of me!"  
Once again, he sighed of relief. _"Too bad he doesn't know that I was the one that found you...and I didn't get lost...This is **my **house you know..."_

* * *

After the rest of the group woke up, everyone's having breakfast in the kitchen. "Well, are we all set to go?" Ray asked.  
"Yep!" Max said as he just finished putting his plate in the sink.  
"Weeee!" the chibi ran across the kitchen with an envelopewhich has a post stamp and addressin his hand. "Me wedy!"  
"Oh no! You're not!"  
Tyson dashed by the teens, held the chibi in place and forced him to wear a small light jacket.  
"Awww...me not cold!" he whinned.  
"Nah-ah! Don't say such things Kai," Tyson replied. "Believe me, you'll thank me later..."  
"Hmph," the chibi grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Gosh, he has to act like himself..." Tyson rolled his eyes.  
"Litterally..." Max continued while smiling.  
"Well, we can't sit here all day. LET'S GO!" the girls complained.  
"Fine fine...we're coming!" Ray replied. "Let's go."  
"HAI!" the chibi said as he held the letter in his hands as Tyson guided him outside with the others.

* * *

After a short bus ride, the group of teens (and child) arrived at Bay City. "Here we are!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Kawaii Takao!" the chibi said as he pulled his yellow shirt. "Can we send the letter first?"  
The teen giggled for a moment as he thought to himself, _"Kai will kill me if I ended up telling him this..."  
_In order for the chibi to not notice his giggles, he hid the emotion and gave him a smile. "Alright then. Kai and I will go to the nearest mailbox while the rest of you split up and do your window Christmas shopping, okay?"  
"Alright then, if you say so," Max said.  
"Are you sure you don't need our help taking care of him?" Kenny asked.  
"Oh Kenny! Don't be such a worry-wart!" Hilary said. "Of course Tyson could take care of him! Kai is the easiest child amongst all the Bladebreakers to take care of!"  
"Hey..." Ray, Max and Tyson stared at the brunette with a stern look. **(Something like this except staring at Hilary...hehe... -.-)  
**"What?"  
"Huwy huwy, Kawaii Tyson! Let's go!" Kai pulled the yellow shirt worn by the teen.  
"Alright alright! I'm coming!"  
"See ya later Tyson!" everyone else called out.  
"Bye!"  
"Do you think..." Kenny interupted.  
"I don't think so...it's just Kai as a chibi..." Ray said.  
"Yeah...he wouldn't understand about love...does he?" Max said.  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders.  
"Who knows...but Kai will be cussed off if he does hear about that..." Ray replied.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." 

"Here it is Kai," Tyson said as the two were in front of the mailbox.  
The chibi stepped closer to it and tried to reach for the handle with his hand above him. Tyson smiled and giggled. _"He's really cute when he tries to reach for things...especially when he's on his tippy-toes..."  
_He gave another try and started jumping for the handle. Unfortunately, there wasn't any luck. "Kawaii Takao..." he said.  
"Yeah?" he replied back.  
"Do you think I can use some kind of special power to make me grow so that I can reach for the mail box handle?"  
The teen tried to hold back his laughter. _"Hahaha! Kai...you think of the most funniest ideas..."  
_He moved closer to the chibi, held his arms around the his waist and carried him up to the mailbox's level.  
"That should help right?" he said.  
The chibi nodded. "Hai, arigatou...Kawaii Takao!" the chibi replied with a smile. **(Arigatou means 'Thank you' in Japanese)**

With his right hand holding the letter, he used his left hand to pull the mailbox handle open. He dropped the letter in it and closed it again.  
"There, finished!" he said cheerfully.  
"Alright then, shall we go shopping for presents now?" Tyson asked the miniature Kai.  
He nodded in agreement.  
"Hai!"

* * *

Looking around the various shops and clothing stores, Tyson and the little chibi bought decorations and presents (well...presents from Tyson...). While the chibi was holding Tyson's right hand as they walked through the streets, he glanced at the window to look at the different toys that are displayed. Without realizing it, he forgot that he was suppose to follow Tyson back to the rest of the group while the navy haired teen was too busy holding the presents, he too forgot that Kai was a chibi holding onto him. 

Once Tyson came back with the group, the first thing Ray and Max noticed was the young chibi wasn't with him. "Uhh...Tyson..." Max said.  
"Yea?" Tyson asked as he put down the bags on the ground with care.  
"You seem to have forgot about something..." Ray said.  
"ACK! I forgot to buy a present for you Max!" Tyson snapped.  
"ACK! THAT IS BAD!" Max exclaimed.  
"Ahem..." Kenny said as everyone stared at him.  
"Oh yea...hehe...sorry...there's something else missing..."  
"Hm, what?"  
"Didn't you remember to bring a certain little chibi team captain?" Hilary asked.  
After a pause, he snapped, "OMG! I FORGOT KAI!"

* * *

Walking in the streets while passing by many unfamiliar faces, the young chibi looked around to find his idol, Tyson.  
"Kawaii Takao? Where are you?" he wondered.  
With no one he knew he could turn to, the chibi wandered as the sky turned gray and snow started falling.  
"Doko ni iru no?" (Means where are you in Japanese)  
As the young child continued to walk through the streets, he continued to call out to him.  
"Kawaii Takao! Doko ni iru no?" 

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Oh poor little Kai! He's lost! No thanks to someone here! (eyes on Tyson)  
**Tyson:** Huh! What! No way! Kai's the one that got attracted to the toys!  
**Max:** Maybe he likes shiny things...like me! >.  
**Kai:** I don't think so...  
**Ray:** Well, we won't know if Kai will be found until AznVKai puts up the next chapter!  
**AznVKai:** That's right Ray! I hope you readers liked this chapter. You know the drill! Please REVIEW and I'll be back with the next chapter! LATERZ! 


	27. Just Myself

**AznVKai: **Well, as promised, I've done another chapter in no time flat! Okay...maybe not...as always, I thank you my fellow readers for the reviews and comments and most of all...your patience. Without further adieu, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Ray:** Kai's still lost...will he be found?  
**Kai:** I think that's a bit obvious...  
**Max:** Hey! Don't spoil the part! I don't like it when you do this!  
**Tyson:** We have no other choice but to find out. Let's roll the next chapter!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 26:  
rebecca-1769** - Mindreader? Maybe...who knows...LOL...thank you for the modivation and here's the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Chibi Kai's always very kawaii!(Squint!) Even if it kills me, I'll update faster from nowon beforemy summer vacation ends. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..."_

_

* * *

**In the Last Chapter...**_

"Uhh...Tyson..." Max said.  
"Yea?" Tyson asked as he put down the bags on the ground with care.  
"You seem to have forgot about something..." Ray said.  
"ACK! I forgot to buy a present for you Max!" Tyson snapped.  
"ACK! THAT IS BAD!" Max exclaimed.  
"Ahem..." Kenny said as everyone stared at him.  
"Oh yea...hehe...sorry...there's something else missing..."  
"Hm, what?"  
"Didn't you remember to bring a certain little chibi team captain?" Hilary asked.  
After a pause, he snapped, "OMG! I FORGOT KAI!"

Walking in the streets while passing by many unfamiliar faces, the young chibi looked around to find his idol, Tyson.  
"Kawaii Takao? Where are you?" he wondered.  
With no one he knew he could turn to, the chibi wandered as the sky turned gray and snow started falling.  
"Doko ni iru no?" (Means where are you in Japanese)  
As the young child continued to walk through the streets, he continued to call out to him.  
"Kawaii Takao! Doko ni iru no?"

* * *

**Chapter 27:** Just Myself 

Like running for his life, the Tyson rushed all over the places where they have been, hoping to find the lost chibi as he called out his name. "Kai! Where are you?"  
By the time Tyson decided to catch a breath, the others caught up to the worried teen. "Tyson..." the blondy asked. "No luck right?"  
The Granger didn't move for a moment and then shook his head. "No...(pant)...I (pant)...will...(pant)...find him..."  
"Don't strain yourself too long," Ray said. "We should all split up and search in different areas so that we could cover more ground."  
"Ray's right you know," Mariah agreed.  
"Well, we better do that quick because I have a feeling that the weather conditions is going to be much worse..." Tala replied.  
Tyson nodded in agreement. _"I will find you...just wait for me, Kai..."  
_"Alright then," Kenny said. "We'll split into four groups."

**_(Note: The group is composed of...Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Rick, Mariah, Lee, Michael and Tala)_**

Max nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll go with Rick and Michael and search the east of the city."  
"Fine with me," Ray said. "I'll go with Lee and Mariah and search the westside."  
"I guess that means I, Daichi and Hilary will search the south end," Tala replied.  
"And the rest of the group will search the north," Kenny continued.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They turned to the Granger.  
"Well, Tyson?" Hilary asked.  
He soon nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah...let's go."

* * *

As the snow started to fall at a faster rate, the young chibi gave up searching for Tyson and hid himself under a tree in the park. Leaning against the tree trunk and curled up into a ball, he was thinking to himself. _"It's snowing harda..."_ he thought. _"Me wonder if thwey forgot about me..."  
_A cold dash of wind rushed past the chibi, causing him to shiver a bit.  
_"Me wonder if Kawaii Takao got lost again..." _

Waiting for the time to pass, hoping someone will find him, the chibi stood up and started walking again. _"Maybe...he wanted to abandon me...almost like last time..."

* * *

_

**_Flash Back_**

_"Kawaii Tyson? Where are you?" he called out.  
He called out his name a couple more times, but he couldn't see the teen anywhere.  
"Is he gone?"  
His eyes started to become watery as the chibi leaned against the solid wall next to the bathroom door. Eventually, Chibi Kai started sobbing against his night pillow. _

_He looked at the bathroom door and adjusted his view to the young child with white pjs and a pillow.  
"Kai!"  
He ran over to the chibi. Kai looked up to see his idol running after him. "Kawaii Takao!"  
He too ran over to give each other a huge embrace against each other.  
"I found you!" he exclaimed.  
"Heh?"  
"Hehe...you got lost didn't you Kawaii Takao?" he asked.  
He giggled and replied to the chibi, "Yeah! How silly of me!"_

_**End of Flash Back****

* * *

**_

_"Who am I joking? Because he left me behind, he doesn't care about me anymore!"  
_The chibi started walking in a faster pace only to soon turn into a run as tears started running down his cheeks. _"I'm lonely...maybe my destiny is to be alone...just like all the other years..." _**(Since Chibi Kai only has a memory of a 5-7 year old, he only remembershis pastuntil his current chibi age.)**

* * *

**_Flash Back _(To the time when Kai having his first Christmas in the Abbey which is about the age of 5)**

_"Mewwy Christmas, Yuri!" the chibi called out to the young red head.  
"It's Tala...I told you to not call me by that name!" he snapped back. "Plus, why are you so happy?"  
"Don't tell meh you don't know Christmas!"  
"I...don't...so what?"  
"Come on silly! You must know at least Santy Claws!"  
The red head shook his head.  
"Nope...never heard of him..."  
"So ka?" (Means is that so? in Japanese)  
"Okay then...nevermind..."  
The chibi went to his room, sat on the bed and thought to himself. "No one does not know about Christmas! But then again...I am in the abbey..."  
Looking through the window, he saw that tonight was a full moon. "Pwetty...but..."  
The chibi started sobbing.  
"Why should I be cursed with this faith? Daddy left meh...mommy died...gwandpa sending me here...Bowis being evil...all the other childwen acting mean to me..."  
Tears started falling through his cheeks and landing on his folded hands on his lap.  
"I get the feeling...I am going to be alone for a long while..."_

**_End of Flash Back

* * *

_**

After searching for the chibi for at least two hours, the group met together once again to fill each other in. "No luck..." Max said.  
"Me neither..." Hilary said.  
"Yeah...we're all pooped..." Ray agreed.  
"However," Kenny stated, "Tyson nor Tala hasn't come back yet..."  
"Tala told me that he's going to look for Tyson since he knows how reckless he can be..." Hilary replied.  
"That's true...let's just hope Kai's whereabouts doesn't come to the worst..." Kenny said.

* * *

"There you are," Tala said as he found the navy haired teen sitting on the fountain with his hands folded to himself. "You know Kai's not going to find his way back to you..."  
"I know," Tyson replied back. "But...I feel guilty...for losing Kai..."  
"Come on...I thought you should be the one that acts optimistic...have faith...since I know Kai the most during his childhood, I'm very sure Kai will somehow find his way back...I think..."  
"But still..." Tyson interupted. "I almost lost Kai this morning! Because I keep forgetting the fact that Kai has turned into a chibi, I keep thinking that Kai will always tail me!"  
"I know...but as a chibi...Kai's very curious...remember...we were at the Abbey back then...so you can't blame him..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Let's go find him..."  
Tyson nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah..."

All of a sudden, the winds have gotten stronger as the light snow turned into a coming blizzard. "Oh great..." Tala said. "Let's find some cover and search again later..."  
"No way..."  
"Huh?"  
"No way am I going to stop! I will find him! Even if I have to freeze in the blizzard! I **HAVE **to find Kai!"

The teen started running against the direction of the north winds.  
"OI! Granger! No WAY am I going to let you be in this storm!" Tala exclaimed. "Do you hear me!"  
Before he knew it, Tyson disappeared through the blizzard before the storm got even more stronger.  
"Argh!"Tala grunted as he used his arms to shield his face. "Oh great...I'm in **BIG** trouble now..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**AznVKai: **Modivated by the turn of events now, I'm glad to say that I can continue fan ficing this story at a faster pace. Hehe...  
**Kai:** Great...I'm still lost...now Tyson's going to rescue me!  
**Tyson:** Yep! Tyson Granger to the rescue!  
**Max:** Well, it can't be helped...  
**Ray:** I'll laugh if that's not the case...  
**AznVKai:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to REVIEW and I'll be back, LATERZ!


	28. Never Leave Me Again!

**AznVKai: **Once again, school has attacked me. Luckily, I managed to find some time to type up this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

**Kai:** Still lost...  
**Ray:** It's okay...  
**Tyson:** I'm coming!  
**Max:** Eventually...  
**Kai:** Whatever...here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 27:  
rebecca-1769** - Hehe...maybe...thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yes, I want to eat him! Okay...not literally...hehe  
**Kai Hiwatari1** - Yes...I had to make him suffer...I don't know why...  
**bluerosety** - YES! KAWAII! . Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..."_

_

* * *

**In the Last Chapter...**_

"Let's find some cover and search again later..." Tala said.  
"No way..." Tyson replied.  
"Huh?"  
"No way am I going to stop! I will find him! Even if I have to freeze in the blizzard! I **HAVE **to find Kai!"

The teen started running against the direction of the north winds.  
"OI! Granger! No WAY am I going to let you be in this storm!" Tala exclaimed. "Do you hear me!"  
Before he knew it, Tyson disappeared through the blizzard before the storm got even more stronger.  
"Argh!"Tala grunted as he used his arms to shield his face. "Oh great...I'm in **BIG** trouble now..."

* * *

**Chapter 28:** Never Leave me Again! 

_"Wait for me for a little longer...I'm coming for you..."_ the Granger thought as he continued to fight his way through the storm to find the young Hiwatari chibi.

**

* * *

_Flash Back_**

_"Yuri...don't you ever get lonely?" asked the young Hiwatari.  
"Can you stop asking stupid questions?" he retorted back.  
The Hiwatari gave a stern look.  
"No...it can't be helped...I had to..."  
The red head sighed.  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..."  
"Because..."  
"Just because..."  
"Just because what?"  
"Well...just because..."  
"So you don't have an answer..."  
"Well...that's my answer..."  
"But that's not an answer!"  
"So..."  
"So...answer properly!"  
"As if I'm telling you..."  
"Does that mean that you wasted at least two minutes of your life trying to tell me that you don't have an answer to my question?"  
"Well...uhhh...stop trying to be smart!"  
"Hehe...It can't be helped..."  
"So...what about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, do you ever get lonely?"  
"Well...yeah...of course...sometimes..."  
"Then, that's your weakness..."  
"Weakness?"  
"You're too soft..."  
"So...any problem?"  
"Yes...only the strongest have no signs of weakness..."  
"I don't even know if I'm really talking to you Yuri..."  
"Whatever...just leave me alone..."  
"Okay...whatever..."  
The Hiwatari soon walked off._

**_End of Flash Back_**

_**

* * *

**"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."_

the red headed teen thought to himself. _"I just wish that Hiwatari didn't have to go such lengths...now where could he be..."_  
After a brief moment of thinking, an idea has come to his mind.  
_"Maybe...there..."_  
He continued to walk through the storm.

* * *

"If I were Kai, where would I be?" Tyson wondered to himself as he looked around for the chibi. "Let's see...it's hard to determine that since Kai doesn't have a favourite spot to stay at..."  
The wind gust blew harder causing the Granger to cover his face with his arm.  
"Wait...maybe...that place! KAI! I'M COMING!"  
The navy haired teen continued to fight through the snow storm.

* * *

The snow continue to blow as the Hiwatari sat against one of the thick trees in the park. "It's cold..." he whimmered. "Will I freeze like an icicle?"  
"So, that's where you are..." said a voice behind him.  
The chibi turned around, smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug. "YURI!"  
"It's Tala...get it through your head..."  
"Me scared...is Kawaii Tyson lost?"  
"Uhh...yeah...I guess..." he replied. _"He's totally clueless that he's the one lost..."  
_"Me glad...that you came...I feel much better!"  
"Well, shall we get back?"  
The chibi shook his head.  
"Find Kawaii Tyson first! Then, go home!"  
"Oh alright then..." he replied. _"Gosh...I never expect him to get so attached to Granger..."_

_

* * *

_

The snow finally stoped once Tyson made his way to the park. He looked all over the place, but no luck. "Kai..." he wondered. "Maybe you're not here after all..."  
He looked down and stared at the snow.  
"I'm sorry...I was being irresponsible again...I should've taken better care of you..."  
"PEEK-AH-BOO!"  
The Granger jumped.  
"AHHH! HUH?"  
"Oi! I FOUND YOU!" the chibi smiled.  
"KAI!"  
The grabbed the chibi and hugged him tightly.  
"ACK! CAN'T...BREATHE..."  
"Oh...sorry..."  
"Daijoubou...I'm alright...don't get lost...anymore...or else I worry...okay?"  
_"Kai still has no idea...I wonder what is really going on in his thick mind..."  
_"Kawaii Tyson?"  
"Oh...nothing...I promise I won't get lost...ever again..."  
"Hai!"  
"Let's go home..."  
"Yep! YURI! Let's go!"  
The Granger looked up to see that Tala was nearby.  
"So, you found him first..." Tyson said. "How did you know?"  
"Easy...he's readable..." he replied. "This is the only spot where he kept yapping about to me when you're not around...during his chibi state..."  
"Oh...I see..."  
"Nani?" the chibi asked. "Something about me in my chibi state?"  
"Oh...nothing..." Tyson replied.  
"Okay! HURRY UP! ME GETTING COLD!"  
"Alright, alright already!"

* * *

"There you are!!!" Hilary exclaimed. "We've been worried about you!!!"  
"Yeah...well...I never thought you actually cared..." Tyson replied with a stern look. "But...I'll forgive you this time..."  
The brunette ignored the Granger and walked her way over to the little Hiwatari chibi.  
"Oh Kai...where have you've been?"  
Tyson did an anime fall.  
"What?!!?"  
"Hehe..." the chibi replied as he sweatdropped. "I was just looking for Kawaii Tyson...he got lost..."  
"Awww...you're just so KAWAII!!!"  
"Man...he's always getting the attention..." Tyson retorted.  
"Don't worry about that..." Max replied. "There will be times where you too will have your spotlight moments..."  
"Yeah...It can't be helped..."  
"So, you did find him after all..." Ray said.  
"Yeah..." Tyson replied as he took a look at the young chibi smiling at the amount of attention he got from the others. "I would never have forgiven myself...if he got lost..."  
"Of course you won't..." Max said. "He's probably the only person who is totally attached to you...Maybe in reality, Kai really does look after you...even if you're not a child."  
"Hehe...as if!" Tyson laughed. "Well, I guess he does...in his own way..."  
"Own way of what? What did I do?" the chibi appeared.  
"ACK!"  
"Nani?"  
"Kai!! Don't do that!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Gomen ne..."  
"Well...it's okay...don't worry...shall we get warmed up and eat?"  
"HAI!!!"

* * *

**_Next Day..._**

Murmuring as he turned back and forth, the Hiwatari slowly opened his eyes to see a new day. _"Oh gosh...what happened? I must have eaten something unpleasent last night..."  
_He slowly picked himself up from bed, walked over to the washroom to stare at the mirror. After rubbing his eyes, he took a glance through it to see that he must have turned into a chibi again.  
"Great...it's probably Tyson making me fool around again..." he muttered.  
He cleaned himself up, put on his clothes and headed over to the living room.

"It figures..." he said as he watched the rest of his familiar competitors, Tala, Rick, Mariah, Lee, Ray, Max and Daichi sleeping on the floor with blankets and pillows all over the place. "It must be Christmas..."  
"Good morning Kai!" said a cheery voice behind him.  
The Hiwatari looked back to see the Granger up and happy.  
"I see that you're actually up early..." he retored.  
"Hey...that's not nice...at least be thankful that you got to sleep on the bed during the last few days..." the Granger replied.  
"How am I supposed to know? Only you guys could tell me what happened..."  
"Oh...you were just causing a lot of trouble that's all...being cold and all..." he lied.  
Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"You're lying..."  
"What?"  
"I know you're lying..."  
"So..."  
"The truth...from what I remember...you never told a single thing about what happened to me during the times when I was a chibi..."  
"Well...you wouldn't like it anyways..."  
"So...you must have enjoyed the pleasure of making me suffer..."  
"Be glad I didn't! I took care of you because you were like superglue on me!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah...and it's true!"  
"Whatever...I give up...I'm not going to reason with you...because I know you're still not telling the truth..."  
The Hiwatari walked out the door.  
_"Well Kai...I know you wouldn't believe me anyways...besides...during the times I have taken care of you...you showed me...that our friendship means more than anything...although you don't show it...I have a feeling you care as well..." _

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

AznVKai: **

Chapter completed!!! Kai's back to normal!! .  
**Kai:** Finally, on Christmas...  
**Tyson:** Ewww...sounded like I worship him...  
**Kai:** I like that...superiority...  
**Tyson:** Hey! Not funny!  
**Ray:** Shouldn't we get our chance to shine?  
**Max:** Yeah!!! I think you're going off topic...you know...what happened to the people who turned us into chibis in the first place...  
**AznVKai:** Yeah...I'll get to that...somehow...In the meantime, I like to develop a little "bonding" friendship in the group...  
**Ray:** Alright then...it's your story...  
**AznVKai:** Hope you liked it...PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YA LATERZ!! Oh yes...one more thing...**_FROM HERE, I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT TO DO NEXT WITH THE G-REVOLUTIONS. I NEED SUGGESTIONS FROM YOU! PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT YOUR IDEAS IN IT_**. Who knows...I might consider taking one of your ideas and type it in my next chapter! Happy commenting! 


	29. The Christmas Spirit

**AznVKai:** Thank you all who have reviewed! Hmm...expect the main storyline to continue after this. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Kai:** Hmph...good thing I'm back to normal...  
**Max:** YAY! Are we opening presents!?!?  
**Ray:** Who knows...  
**Kai:** How come I get the feeling something's going to happen?  
**Tyson:** You and your superstitions...here's the next chapter!!!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 28:  
****SchoolBoredom** - Thank you! And enjoy the next chapter!!!  
**orangebirdy** - Yay! Another reviewer! Thanks for the comment! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**bluerosety** - Smile again! Cause you've just read my mind! This is what happens next! Find out!  
**KaiFanGirll6** - Thanks! I try my best! Hehe...enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrysmonDranzer** - Hehe...glad to hear there's people still reading my fan fics even if they do not have the time to review. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..."_

* * *

**Chapter 29:** The Christmas Spirit 

Later in the day when the rest of the bladers have woken up, the blondy started jumping for joy, running around the house, chanting, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!"  
"Max, stop getting too excited," Rick replied.  
"Somebody must have given him too much sugar once again..." Mariah said staring at the person next to her.  
"WHAT?! Now, why would I do that?!" Lee snapped.  
"Who knows..." she said as she gave him a stern look.  
"Really! I'm serious!!! I didn't do it!"  
She pink haired teen smiled back.  
"I'm only joking..."  
"You can be so evil sometimes..."  
"I know..."  
"Max, I don't think it's a good idea to do that right now," Ray replied.  
"Hm? How come? Isn't everyone here?" he asked.  
"Nope, I don't see Kai..."  
"Oh yeah...where is that little chibi?"  
"Well, the little chibi went out for a walk..." Tyson replied.  
"WHAT!? You made him wander around!?!?" they snapped.  
"Except...he's not so chibi anymore...ouch...don't yell in my ears again..."  
"Oh...sorry..."  
"So Kai went back to his normal self?" Daichi asked.  
"Yup...saw him earlier..." Tyson replied.  
"ACK!!!" a female voice squealed.  
The grouped soon turned their attention to Hilary and Kenny who just entered the dojo.  
"What?" Max exclaimed.  
"TYSON ACTUALLY WOKE UP EARLY?!?!"  
Tyson did an anime fall.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"Boy...that's a joke..." Tala snickered.  
"HEY!"

* * *

**_With Kai..._**

Allowing his feet guide him to whatever destination he wants to go, Kai was in deep thought regarding the moments where he was a chibi.  
_"I've lived in a horrible past..."_ he thought. _"But that something inside me...feels...I had a great time...can it...be...well...the effects of changing into a chibi?"  
_He eventually stopped walking.  
_"Although I don't remember what I have done when I was turned into one...I have a feeling...that someone...was taking care of me..."  
_He turned to the window where the toys were being displayed. (Yes, the same one the chibi Kai was looking at before he got lost)  
He stared at it blankly for a brief moment. He soon smirked and continued walking.  
_"What am I thinking? Of course, I wouldn't do that..." _he laughed in thought.

* * *

"There you are Kai!!! We've been looking for you!" Kenny exclaimed as the Hiwatari entered the dojo.  
"Well, you don't have to run around like it's the end of the world..." he replied in his dull tone.  
"I'm not!!!"  
"I'm not saying you are...you're just too worried about me..."  
"Well, well, well...guess who's back," Tala retorted.  
"Hmph..."  
"So, where did your babysitter go?"  
"Haha...How am I supposed to know?"  
"Hey everyone!" Tyson exclaimed. "Kai, I'm glad to see that you're back to normal!"  
"I'm sure you knew that already..."  
"Yep, so...it's Christmas!!! Let's open our presents!!"  
"How childish..." Kai said as he watched the navy haired teen and the blondie sat in front of the tree and started ripping the gift wrap apart and throwing it all over the place.  
"Alright!! A new launcher!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"YAY! I GOT A SWEATER!" Max squealed. "I assume that my mom was here...or someone else did it for her!"  
"Merry Christmas, Ray!" Mariah said as she handed him her gift.  
"Thanks Mariah," Ray smiled.  
"Yo Kai!" Tyson said.  
"What..." he snapped.  
"Well...I thought well...umm..."  
"Spit it out..."  
"From us, the G-Revolutions decided to put some effort to get a gift for you...well...it was really hard to decide since you could practically get anything you ask..."  
The navy haired teen passed him the gift. He stared at the present and then turned his attention to Tyson.  
"Umm...thanks...I guess..."  
"Yeah...no prob...Let's just hope...that we will find a way to end this chibi transformation problem..."  
"Yeah..."  
"MISTLETOE WARNING!!!" Daichi exclaimed as he pointed at the object above the Hiwatari and Granger.  
"NANI!?!?! DAICHI!!" Tyson snapped. "AS IF WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?!!?"  
The Hiwatari turned away while eyeing on the Granger who is torturing the Sumeragi.  
_"What a baka..."_ he thought. _"Then again...it can't be helped...that's what happens when you're hanging with a unique group of people..."_

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Finished another chapter! Now, need to brainstorm the next...and get myself back into the main plot...  
**Max:** Wait...does that mean we're going to end the fan fic soon?  
**Ray:** Who knows...  
**Tyson:** There's gotta be a sequel!!!!  
**Kai:** It's not up to me...try asking our reviewers...  
**Tyson: **Okay! If you all wanted another sequel! Say so! Place your possible suggestions! Wait!!! Is there going to be any couple pairings in the sequel?  
**Max:** It better be TyKa!!!  
**Tyson and Kai:** WHAT!?!? MAX!!!!  
**Ray:** Review please! And thanks for reading!


	30. Solved?

**AznVKai:** This is the fastest update I have done...(Probably it's because my addictiveness to finishing the fan fic quickly...) hehe!!! Anyways! Christmas has ended in this fan fic. Now, back to the main storyline. Read and enjoy! **THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**NOTE:** It seems like everyone wants a sequel...I will make the final decision in the final chapter of this fan fic. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Tyson:** Wait...main storyline?  
**Max:** We're finally moving on! XD  
**Ray:** That means...that means...that means...  
**Max:** What happens next!? Find out!!!  
**Ray:** Hey! That's my line!

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 29:  
Kai Hiwataril **- It's okay...hehe...thanks for letting me know that you're trying! Enjoy the next chappy!  
**bluerosety** - Wait for me!?! Here it is!!! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - TyKa...yeah...people seems to think that I'm doing a TyKa fan fic...now that I think about it...it does seem that way...well...anyways...enjoy!  
**Goddess Of Tragedy** - Hehe...yep...so close...the sequel might end up as a TyKa fan fic...who knows...enjoy the next chapter!  
**Izolda** - Thanks! But I'm not sure my fan fic is the best chibi fan fic...hehe...thanks for reviewing!  
**orangebirdy** - Hehe...I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for the suggestion!  
**SchoolBoredom** - Yeah! I did and at one of the earlier times! I think...what's in Kai's present? It's a secret...enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..."_

* * *

**Chapter 30:** Solved? 

Slowly crawling out of bed and dragging himself downstairs to his friends, Ray and Max, Tyson greeted them. "Morning..."  
"Took you long enough," Max said.  
"Yeah, he probably made another world record..." Ray teased.  
"Not funny..." Tyson snapped as he sat next to them on the couch. "I wonder where is Kai..."  
"He said he'll be right back..."  
"I guess...but I can't help it but worry..." Max replied.  
"It's probably chibi Kai's fault to making you sensitive..." Ray said.  
"Hey...stop it..."

It was when the Hiwatari entered the dojo to see the three teens teasing each other. "I see that all you are enjoying yourself..." Kai retorted.  
"Oh hey Kai!" Tyson snapped. "What's up?"  
"I found it..."  
"Found what Kai?" Max asked.  
"I never thought he would say something vague..."  
"I said I found a complete cure for our little chibi transformation problem..."  
"WHAT!?!?! REALLY!?!?" the three teens snapped. "HOW!?!?"  
"Last night...I went back home to the mansion and found myself spying on Boris..."  
"BORIS!?!?"  
"Yes...for some reason he was here..."  
"I thought that he was in jail or something like that," Tyson said.  
"I thought so as well...that's why I spyed on him...he has an antidote for our problem..."  
"Wait," Ray interrupted. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I heard them..."  
"Well, let's go and find it!" Tyson said.  
"Got that done..."

From his left pocket, he took out a test tube full of a strange green liquid. "So, that is it..." Max said.  
"Yes..." Kai said.  
"Well...there's only one way to find out..." Ray said. "Who's going to drink it!?!?"  
"NOT ME!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"We're all going to drink it..." Kai said.  
"Are you sure that you won't chicken out?"  
"Do I?"  
"Nope..."

After pouring the liquid into four separate glasses, each blader took one and held it with their hand. There was a moment of silence. It was the opportunity that would bring them to their normal selves.  
All of a sudden, Max started giggling.  
"What's wrong Max?" Tyson asked.  
"Oh...it's just well..." he said. "It's finally going to be over...after all the time we've been through this...since the day we've been infected by the chibi transformations..."  
"Yeah...you're right...we've been through a lot..." Tyson said. "We have become closer friends..."  
Kai thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.  
"I hate to admit it...but Tyson's right..."  
"Yeah..." Ray agreed. "We all got to know each other a little more...especially you Kai..."  
"I see..."  
"Yeah...we all learned about each other and about ourselves even though we don't remember much about it..." Tyson said. "I guess...this proves that...we are close friends..."  
The three teammate nodded.  
"Well...umm...no matter what happens to us...we'll always be close friends and rivals..."  
"CHEERS!"

After clashing the glasses together, the four bladers drank the liquid and swallowed it. Waiting for a while, Max finally interupted. "So...is this supposed to happen?"  
"I don't know..." Ray said.  
"Must have taken a while before it actually kicks in..." Tyson said.  
All of a sudden, the four bladers collasped to the ground and their conscious into darkness.

Shortly, three men entered the dojo, seeing that all four teens are on the ground. "Finally...it has been done..." said a voice. "Take them away..."  
As the two men came closer to them, the Hiwatari slowly opened his eyes again trying to keeping himself from being unconscious, he watched. _"What is going on? Why...is this happening? Is...it...the...end of...us?"_ Eventually, he plunged into darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai:** Ack!!! What happened!?!? Find out in the final chapter of Feeling Young Again! (sob...)  
**Tyson:** THE FINAL CHAPTER!?!?! OMG!!!  
**Max:** THERE'S GOTTA BE A SEQUEL!?!?  
**Ray:** PLEASE VOTE ALONG WITH YOUR REVIEWS!  
**Kai:** Final chapter...find out next time...if we do end up surviving...  
**AznVKai:** Oh yes! Before I go! **Help me decide whether the possible sequel should be a TyKa fan fic!!!! **I need all of your feedback please and I'll be back with the final chapter very soon! Laterz!


	31. Feeling Young Again

**AznVKai: **Oh...sob...this is it...the final chapter to Feeling Young Again! I will make my final remarks at the end of the chapter. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

**Tyson: **(Sob)  
**Max:** What's wrong Ty?  
**Tyson:** Oh...just...well...you know...  
**Ray:** This fan fic is the last chapter?  
**Kai**: Get over it...  
**Tyson:** BUT KAI!  
**Kai:** Well...umm...just enjoy the last chapter...  
**Tyson:** Are...you trying to cheer me up?  
**Kai:** No...  
**Tyson:** Awww...thanks Kai!  
**Kai:** ...just enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

**Reviewers from Chapter 30:  
bluerosety - **Yep, this is the final chapter...Thank you for supporting me and my fan fic! Enjoy the final chapter!  
**Goddess of Tragedy** - Thanks for your comments and enjoy the final chapter!  
**KrymsonDranzer** - Hehe . I'm glad you liked my story! And how did you know?!? Stop reading my mind! Anyways, enjoy!  
**SchoolBoredom** - I know I've been thinking about this for a long time...I will announce the final decision after you read the final chapter. Enjoy!  
**orangebirdy** - Hehe. I know your views on this... . I am also trying my best to make all my fan fic readers happy. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**LEGEND  
**"Talking..."_ "Thinking..."_

* * *

**Chapter 31:** Feeling Young Again 

Slowly opening his eyes, he grunted as he tossed and turned in order to wake himself up. Once he was awake, he slowly opened his eyes to see where was he. _"This is definately not the dojo..."_ he thought to himself as he sat up. _"The medicine we drank must have been a sleeping potion...Boris must have tricked me to taking it..."_  
He looked around and scanned the area. The walls appeared technical as the environment made him feel uncomfortable. "Where am I?" he wondered.  
Finally, noticing that he was equipped with these medical gagets, he knew he wasn't in a safe place. "I bettea get out of hewe..."  
It snapped him. He began to question why he was pronouncing incorrectly. _"I'm sure I am able to pronounce every word properly...the only time I wouldn't is when I'm a child..."  
_Once he glanced at his hands, he knew what was wrong. _"NANI!?! I'M A CHILD!!"  
_"It took you long enough to notice young Kai," said a voice.  
"Who's thewe!?!" he snapped.

Appearing from the shadows was his familiar face. "Long time no see, dear Kai," he said.  
"BOWIS!"  
"Don't worry about your pronounciations...that is the last thing you will worry about now that I have you and your friends," he chuckled.  
"WHERE ARE THWEY!?"  
"Somewhere even you can't find them..."  
"Didn't the others say that when we are chibis, we are unable to wemember a single thing about owa teen lives!!??"  
"As a matter of fact, yes...you're right...but with the help of my latest technology...I can alter that...plus...I can alter your feelings...just like a child..."  
"You...you...you...MONSTER!"  
"Now, don't say anything that rude Kai...oh yes...I remember...you won't remember a single thing after a little smack of a needle being injected into your body..."  
The Hiwatari chibi growled as he walked closer.  
"After this...I will be able to control that life of yours and your Bit-Beast..."  
He chuckled and laughed as the young chibi captain shut his eyes closed, hoping for a miracle to happen.

* * *

"Argh...my head..."  
The three other bladers eventually woke up and sat up to figure out what was going on. "AHHH!!!" squealed one of them.  
"What's wong, Max?" the navy haired asked.  
"We're...we're...we're CHILDREN!!"  
The other two looked at themselves. HE WAS RIGHT!  
"AHH!! YOU'RE WIGHT!!" Tyson exclaimed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!?!"  
"I don't know..." Ray replied. "But whatever it is...we're not in a safe place anymore..."  
"Wait...how come we remember what happened when we're children?!" Tyson wondered.  
"He's right...why?" Max agreed.  
"Someone must be pulling the strings now..." Ray replied. "They probably captured all of us and we're here while Kai is being the first to be tested..."  
"Oh no! We have to save him!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"But how!?" Max asked.  
"Good thing we still have our blades..." Ray said.  
"Man...the scientists...are vewy dumb...they think we awe going to give up on evwything..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Anyways...Let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.

* * *

"Boris, seems like the other three children escaped..." one of the scientists interupted.  
"What!? Find them!" he snapped.  
Quickly, he went out to find them.  
"You're definately not going anywhewe Bowis!" said a voice.  
"What!?"  
The three children jumped down from the ceiling with their blades at hand and ready to launch at any moment.  
"GIVE BACK KAI!" Tyson exclaimed. 

All of a sudden, the man laughed.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Ray yelled.  
"Oh, you're just a little too late for that..." Boris replied. "Kai's all gone...he doesn't remember a single thing about you..."  
"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Tyson snapped. "LET'S GO DWAGOON!"  
"DWACIEL!" Max shouted.  
"DWIGEA!" Ray exclaimed.  
The three blades were launched onto the ground.  
"EVOLUTION STORM!" Tyson exclaimed.  
With the Dragoon blade listening to his master's command, the blade was able to create a large hurricane, causing Boris to retreat away from the sleeping Hiwatari next to him.  
_"I have to get out of here before the Bit-Beast traps me with them," _Boris thought. _"Next time, I'll get their Bit-Beasts..."  
_Boris soon fled from the scene, hoping to escape successfully.  
"He's getting away!" Ray exclaimed.  
"No time for that!" Max snapped as the ground started to shake. "We have to get out of here!"  
"This is probably because of Dragoon's power crumbling the place!"  
Grabbing their blades and carrying the sleeping Hiwatari out of the labratory, the G-Revolutions managed to escape.

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

_In the news today, an abandoned labratory has been discovered and already destroyed by a strange unknown phenomenon. But it does not end here, Boris Balkov has been arrested for being involved with this strange occurance. To be sure, he will be put behind bars for a very long time. Please stay turned for his trial later in the day..._

The Granger turned off the television and turned to his teammates. "Well...thanks to Dragoon...we managed to get away and must have trapped Boris from getting away from his arrest...plus, we're all back to normal now..." he said.  
"Only for now," Max said. "I guess there wasn't a cure for this chibi transformation..."  
"Maybe someday, this chibi transformation will suddenly end...without the use of a medication..." Ray added.  
"We just have to wait...even if...we had to be reminded that we will possibly forget about our teen life in our chibi states..."  
"For now...let's take care of Kai...he needs us more than ever..." Tyson said.  
"Yeah, he's probably getting tired of waiting by now," Max said.  
Picking himself up from his seat, Tyson and the two teens went outside.

Watching the birds fly by in the sky, the Hiwatari was dazed, apreciating such wonders life has to give him. The birds chirped their lovely songs as the gentle breeze brushed through his hair and white scarf.

_Oh, how my life is to be flying with them_.  
_Like them, I want to know what is it like to escape  
My life...would soar...I will forever hide from the truth  
But I wonder...is it right to leave my friends behind? _

He suddenly heard footsteps and turned to them.  
"Hey Kai," Tyson greeted. "How are you feeling?"  
The Hiwatari watched the Granger and replied with a soft smile, "Fine...I think..."  
"That's good to hear..."  
Protesting whether to ask him, the innocent teen blurted out, "Umm...Tyson..."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"Is it true...that I...won't remember anything...for a long time?"  
The Granger froze, trying to think of an answer to comfort his friend, he recalled the single moment that changed his attitude about him forever.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK **_

_"Kai! You're awake!" Tyson snapped._ (By that time, everyone turned back into teens)  
_"Hey Kai, you okay?" Max asked.  
"Welcome back, Kai," Ray said.  
"Kai? Is that me?" he blurted.  
"What? Of course Kai!" Tyson said. "It is your name! You know Kai, you're definately lost...I can't blame you for sleeping the whole time when Boris was trying to perform his tests on you...we managed to get away and rescue you and all that..."  
The Hiwatari interupted, "Who...are you?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Who are you all? And why are you talking to me as if you knew me for a long time?"_

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

* * *

_"It must have been whatever Boris has done to you," _Tyson thought. _"Each time I look at you now, the way he acts and feels...he definately has converted himself like the times he was a chibi...lost...young...and lonely...he needs us now..."  
_He sat beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The Hiwatari looked up at him.  
"Don't worry Kai...even if you don't remember...we'll always be close friends..." Tyson said.

_I am like an innocent child  
Who I may not know what is going on  
In the world below me  
I know there is my guardian angel to bring me back down safely..._

"Are...you sure?" he asked.  
He smiled at the Hiwatari. "I promise...Ray, Max and I will be there to help you..."

_I am certain...he will be there...always...  
_  
"Thank you..."

_This is how I am feeling young again..._

"We'll always be the best among friends..."

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**AznVKai:** (Cries heavily) Wow, such a sad ending...and plus...the italics without the quotes...is some of my own made up poetry lines...hehe...yeah...I thought it would be suitable for just put it in...but if you think it just interupts the ending...I'm sorry about that...  
**Ray and Max:** (Sobbing) Yes...so true...  
**Kai:** Great...I'm left as a person with amnesia!  
**Tyson:** It's okay Kai...  
**Kai:** No, it's not!  
**AznVKai:** Hey! Shush it you two! Now, here are my final announcements: 

1) **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME IN THESE TWO YEARS AND TWO-THREE MONTHS OF READING THIS FAN FIC!!!  
**2) THERE** WILL** BE A SEQUEL TO FEELING YOUNG AGAIN. IT WILL BE CALLED **LOST LIKE A CHILD  
**3) THE SEQUEL WILL CONTINUE AS A CHIBI FAN FIC.  
4) Umm...oh yes, TO ALL MY FAN FICTION REVIEWERS, THE **SEQUEL WILL BE A TYKA FAN FIC**.  
_**FOR THE OTHERS WHO DO NOT WANT IT, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU WANTED A NON-TYKA VERSION.  
**_5) MAKE YOUR FINAL COMMENTS IN YOUR REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON! LATERZ!

* * *

**AznVKai:** Before I go, and you've been all nice to me, here's a sneak preview. 

**Lost Like a Child**

_Watching from the tree I was leaning on, the navy haired teen was irritated and yelling at the red head for pestering him all day long. I wish I remembered why he does not like him. Or maybe I'm getting the wrong idea...about their relationship together...  
"Hey Kai," said the Granger. "Is there something wrong?"  
I immediatelly shook my head, "No...there's nothing wrong..."  
He gave me a smile. "That's good to hear...Kai, if you really need anything, you know where to find me...right?"  
I slowly nodded my head.  
Something deep inside, feels as if there was something already going on between us. But there's another feeling that is telling me, there is more trouble during the times to come..._


End file.
